


Spiderman One-shots

by SlashPrincess15 (slashprincess15)



Series: Parksborn Fanfiction [3]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 21,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashprincess15/pseuds/SlashPrincess15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a place for me to post all my Spiderman (but let's be honest: Parksborn) drabbles/one-shots. Tags will be added as and only when they become relevant for the current posted collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cure

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the series of one-shots/drabbles I've been talking about on tumblr so much. I'll add more tags to this as various additional things with each drabble (eg. Superfamily, Omega!verse, etc.) so if it's in the tags it'll be in at least one of the drabbles but probably not all (unless it's Parksborn, then it's probalbly in all of them). 
> 
> If you want to send me prompts, send them to my fanfiction tumblr: slashprincess15 or just put them in the comments, whatever I will fill them if and when I get the chance. 
> 
> Other then that I hope you enjoy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d call this one-shot bittersweet, it’s not a happy one but it’s them moving towards something happier. I can write happy stuff, I swear!
> 
> Warning: Alcohol and drug use mentioned (this is one of headcannon Harry’s components so it’s probably going to show up a lot, I shall still warn at the start of every chapter that has it, but heads up)

Peter held Harry close to his chest as the blond sobbed. A strange role-reversal from their relationship as children.

He could feel how much weaker the body had become – illness and addiction taking its toll.

But that was soon to be over, or at least some of it was. They had found a cure.

It had taken years, going through Peter’s father’s research, figuring out what exactly had happened to make the spiders work in the first case and then repeating the experiment using Harry’s DNA instead. They were lucky in the fact that they had access to one of the best medical research companies in the world and the ability to call Gwen up whenever they were stuck to get a fresh perspective on the issue.

Still it had been long and hard work, torturous for both knowing that every day they spend without it was a day Harry was closer to death – his body gradually fading more and more to the illness.

They had succeeded though, and soon Harry would be well again. Or at least well from the admitted Osborn curse. Peter suspects addiction is another, lesser talked about curse that haunts the family.

Harry’s mum had died from on overdose. His father appeared to be abusing prescription meds to keep the symptoms of the sickness as hidden as he could.

Harry’s weapon of choice seemed to be alcohol. Peter suspected that his boyfriend also had a stash of illicit drugs hidden somewhere for his worst days but he had no real evidence he could find.

Peter had first tried to stop him but as the months passed of not finding the cure Harry’s need for something to settle his nerves had grown and eventually the fights grew so large that Peter was scared Harry would lock him out of his life and then he’d never see his lover again.

So he had allowed him his habits but tried to keep it within reason.

But they’d found the cure now, now they could work on the addiction and Peter would be there for him, like he was there for Peter when they were kids.

“Peter?” Harry muttered between broken sobs.

“Yeah Harry?”

“Thank you, thank you so much-“ Harry moved his head from where it was buried in Peter’s chest to look up at the brunette.

“It’s nothing,” Peter replied. All the pain would be over soon.


	2. Labour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... yeah there’s Superfamily... yeah there’s mpreg. This thing is basically just a guilty pleasure for me all wrapped up into one. So enjoy. 
> 
> Well this was my old preferred version of a Mpreg!verse or Omega!verse, but then I decided that Harry makes a slightly better Omega / pregnant person then Peter so it’s switched. Still can make a damn good argument for it being Peter though. 
> 
> Still, shameless guilty pleasure pretty early in these drabbles. I’m not saying there’s gonna’ be more soon, but there will defiantly be more eventually.

“Harry!” Peter managed to sound excited to see the blonde. Harry was sure if their places were swapped he would be more likely to want to kill the person who put him into that position. Being eight hours into labor didn’t appear to be a particularly pleasant experience.

Tony was glaring at him from his spot by Peter’s side, Steve just looked relieved. Harry was sure as the hours passed even Captain America would have started to lose hope about him showing up.

“Hey Pete, sorry I’m late – I swear the bastards who decided a company meeting was more important than the birth of my child are going to get fired,” he knows it isn’t the best apology, but it seemed to make Tony’s glare turn into an understanding look.

“It’s okay, you’re here now,” Peter shrugs and it just kills Harry because the fact that Peter hasn’t even bothered to quip at him means he’s tired.

“How you doing?” Harry asked, as he moves to take Tony’s spot and Peter’s hand.

“Fine, tired, was kind of thinking of having a nap to kill some time,” Peter replied shrugging.

“Sorry for disturbing you then,” Harry said which earned him smile.

“Nah, its fine now I can just start thinking of creative ways to make you pay for the pain you’re putting me through aloud – I’m thinking starting with kicking you of the bed. Oh, and you can look after the baby for the first month – at least!” Peter replied, smile still on his face.

Harry noticed that Steve and Tony were leaving the room out of the corner of his eye, likely to go get food. He had a feeling they hadn’t left Peter’s side since they found out about him going into labour.

“Fair enough, I guess I’ll just have to tell the board the reason I’m so tired is because my lover has forced me to sleep on the lounge even though he is living in my house at the moment and I’ve been answering the cries of my infant all night, I’m sure they’d love that.”

“Are you threatening me Harry?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it Pete,” Harry leant over to kiss his smiling lover.

“Good, because I might just take middle-name rights off you yet.”

“Please we both know it wouldn’t matter who picked that name, it’d still end up the same.”

Peter gave a hum in agreement and Harry adjusted them both so they were comfortable for what would likely be a long afternoon and night.


	3. Wakeup Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliché Peter leaves Harry to go save city one-shot is cliché.

“Pete, where’re you going?” Harry tiredly asked as he felt his lover moving out of the bed.

“Something came up, gotta’ go,” Peter replied as he rushed around the room, likely to get dressed.

“Spiderman?”

“Not much else would need me at 2am in the morning. I don’t have a company that sometimes has crises in the middle of the night.”

“Sometimes my company requires your attention,” Harry replied, opening his eyes to watch as Peter wrestled with his suit clearly not yet in full control of his body.

“Even then, it’s Spiderman that needs to go sort out whatever new monster it’s accidently created.”

Harry merely hummed in agreement. “How long do you think you’ll be?”

“Shouldn’t be too long – it’s not something too big, just a new super villain attacking part of the city.”

“That’s probably something most people consider ‘big’ Peter,” Harry said dryly as his boyfriend came over to give him a kiss.

“I know, now go back to sleep – I’m sorry about waking you up in the first place.”

“Its fine, I’d rather wake up when you leave and know where you’re going then in an empty bed with no idea if you’re risking your life or just had to go to the bathroom.”

“So you want me to wake you every time I go crime fighting in the middle of the night?” Peter asked with an eyebrow raised.

“No, but I do enjoy the make up sex for the fact you worry me half to death when I know you’re out fighting crime with no help in the middle of the night,” Harry said smirking.

Peter let out a laugh before kissing his boyfriend again, “Love you Harry.”

“Love you too Peter, now go save the city,” Peter gave a half-bow before putting his mask on and jumping out the window – shooting his web so his swung from the next building to go fight whatever Super villain menace was currently attack.

Harry lay back down, he knew he wouldn’t get to sleep until Peter had returned but he wasn’t yet awake enough to work on anything for the company. He’d get up once the worry grew to an unavoidable level in five minutes time.


	4. Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I was going to space this shameless guilty pleasure out a bit more but RvW commented on the original with a wish for me to continue the verse, and who am I to disagree with what a person wants? (especially when it’s in line with my own). So here is more Superfamily mpreg!verse for you to enjoy. 
> 
> Two things: one, I read a fic somewhere that said Peter’s enhanced healing meant it was really hard to give him anaesthetic, I have decided that to be my headcannon now; and two, this verse will probably not hit Omega!verse territory (that verse may end up existing, but it’s not this one) but male pregnancy is common in this verse... for whatever reason you feel like making up I haven’t really put much thinking into it... except for male births are more painful/dangerous/etc. then female ones.

Peter felt horrible. He knew childbirth wasn’t going to be the most pleasant experience of his life but he had expected it to be at least marginally better then crime fighting was. Apparently he was wrong, it was marginally worse than crime fighting was.

He could barely remember what had happened after he had given birth to his... daughter? He was sure they told him it was a girl, but he wasn’t entirely sure if that was a true memory or something he had conjured up in the pain. He would ask whoever visited him first.

He was tempted to try and fall back into the sleep he had been in since giving birth. At least then he wouldn’t feel the pain much anymore.

“You awake yet Pete?” Harry’s voice stopped him from even attempting his plan.

“Yeah, I’m awake,” Peter murmured forcing himself to open his eyes to the bright fluorescent hospital lights. “Just you?”

“Just me, Steve and Tony have gone to get something to eat, and the doctors are still checking over her – we really should have figured out what we were going to call her before she was born,” Harry said and Peter gave him a tired smile.

“We tried, remember? Neither of us could decide on a first name we were sure on.”

“That’s right, we decided we were going to decide on a name after we saw her, didn’t we?”

“So you figured one out yet?” Peter asked.

“Figured I should let you see her first,” Harry replied with a grin.

“Harry-“ Peter went to sit up to protest but the shot of pain through his back and legs stopped him.

“Don’t get up Pete, doctor’s said you’d be in pain for a while and your body burns through any pain meds they could give you too fast.”

“This sucks,” Peter grumbled as he shifted slightly to get a more comfortable position in the bed.

“Looks like it,” Harry said, earning him a weak glare from his lover.

“So, what are we going to refer to her as before we decide on a name? We can’t just keep calling her ‘she’ or ‘the baby’,” Peter asked.

“We could always use her middle name.”

“Middle name?”

“Yeah, the one name both of us was sure about, May, May Parker-“

“Osborn,” Peter tried to correct.

“Parker, Peter, she is getting your last name,” Harry said in a tone that allowed for no argument.

Peter knew there was no point fighting the point, he would lose and he was too sore and tired to argue with Harry at the moment. He would save his annoyance for later.

“And anyway, we can always give the next one my last name, after I marry you,” Harry said, his tone joking.

“Who said anything about another one!?” Peter jokingly snapped in reply.

“Oh come on Peter, I know how much you love kids, you’re not going to stop at one! And anyway I noticed you didn’t argue the marriage part. Wanna’ get married Pete?” Harry teased.

“Idiot, I was waiting for you to propose.”

“Shit, I guess I better go out and get you a damned good engagement ring then?” Harry asked, standing up as if you leave.

“Don’t leave me! Wait until Tony and Steve return so I can have some company why you go ring shopping!”

“Fine, fine,” Harry said in mock-aspiration, sitting back down and gently holding the hand Peter had resting on the hospital bed.

“Love you Harry,” Peter said, honestly returning to his voice.

“Yeah, I love you too Peter.”


	5. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter: dubious intoxicated consent, like objectively as the author I know they were consenting but in the context of the story it’s... problematic
> 
> Other than that this is just another ‘they found the cure YAY’ fic... I have a feeling I’m going to be writing a lot of them

Harry wakes up feeling sore. Not a bad sore likes the ones he experienced during some of the worst days suffering from his family’s curse. It was more like the sore he got from going out partying all night and trying to get the paparazzi to notice him in the hopes that he’ll get some reaction from his father – but it’s not like that either.

It’s the kind of sore from a good, rough fuck. So similar to all those nights when he went out and found some guy he wouldn’t even bother learning the name to take home and let fuck him.

The arm tightening around his waist as Peter shifted closer in his sleep reminded him that this wasn’t some one-night stand he could forget about in the morning.

He felt the memories of the night before slowly settling back into his brain.

The excitement from having found a cure that worked. The celebratory drinks with Peter in the privacy of his office. The drunken ride home with the two of them sharing sloppy kisses they had yet to realize they needed. The attempts at making it up the stairs while suddenly finding they couldn’t keep their hands from each other.

Peter holding him against the bedroom wall using those _stupid, wonderful, perfect_ , powers of his as they were joined for the first time. The gasps and moans once they finally found the bed and had a chance to properly explore each other’s bodies. The two other times they fucked that night, Harry letting out weak moans as Peter thrust in deep.

Peter moving his tired body so they were cuddled together as they feel asleep.

Harry let out a light groan as he attempted to shift his hips, he had a feeling they were covered in handprint sized bruises. He was glad he hadn’t taken the cure first chance he had the night before – his healing would have removed all the evidence on his body by the morning.

He would have to get up eventually, both to face the board and administer the cure but for at least another hour he was going to enjoy the other warm body in bed with him. Shifting gingerly to avoid too strong of a pain he moved closer to Peter’s warmth before drifting back to sleep.

He would deal with the repercussions of this once both Peter and he were awake enough to have a decent conversation until then he was just going to enjoy feeling truly loved for once in his life.


	6. Midnight Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look I actually did research and math for this drabble, you should be amazed at that level of effort (Time Zones man, they make my head hurt).

“Harry, go to sleep,” Peter sleepily grumbled as he tried to pull his boyfriend over to him and away from the laptop glowing brightly on their bed.

“Give me a couple more minutes Pete, just need to finish this bit of work then I’ll go to sleep,” Harry replied, typing away at his laptop.

“But you’re not working you’re talking to someone, I can hear it,” Peter shot awake upon hearing a laugh from Harry’s laptop that could only belong to one person, “Gwen?”

“Good morning Peter. Is it actually morning over there for you guys?” Gwen asked.

“Its half past two in the morning if that’s what you mean?” Harry replied and Gwen laughed again.

“I’m surprised Peter’s in bed then, normally he’s up crime fighting or working on something,” Harry laughed lightly in agreement as Peter slowly gathered enough brain-cells to take active part in the conversation.

“What time’s it for you Gwen?” Peter asked, leaning over to see the laptop screen where Harry opened up his skype window to show Peter the ‘voice-call’ option open.

“Seven-thirty, been up half an hour getting ready for class and saw that Harry was online, thought I’d see how you two are going.”

“You should know we’re fine Gwen, the press won’t stop reporting on our adventures,” Peter said, earning him a hum in response.

“True, but if I trusted them then both you and Harry have had at least five affairs over the past 4 months and I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t be able fit that in with your crime fighting and your relationship with Harry,” Gwen said and Peter laughed in response.

“I guess you’re right, we’re doing fine. What about you though? How’s all the study going for you?”

“It keeps me busy, miss being able to hang out with you, or even have a conversation with you every day. Sometimes I see news reports about Spiderman and wish I could be over there to help, you know?” she sounded sad, and Peter understood: as much as he enjoyed his life with Harry and had a lot to keep his hands and mind busy he missed being able to talk to Gwen face to face. Missed that the three of them never got to hang out before she was swept off to England and he was busy trying to find a cure for Harry.

“Peter what are you doing!?” Harry demanded as Peter leaned over suddenly to take control of the laptop.

“Putting us on video chat, you’re dressed right Gwen?” he explained as his hands were wrestled off the laptop keys by his boyfriend.

“Peter, _we’re_ not dressed currently,” Harry muttered and Peter just gave him a light shrug.

“Gwen’s seen me shirtless before, and I don’t think there is anyone in the world who has read a gossip mag that hasn’t seen you shirtless it won’t bother her, will it Gwen?”

“Peter – damnit, give me my laptop back!-“ Gwen just laughed as the two boys battled over who would have control of the computer. After a few seconds it was clear that Peter won out and he sent the request for video-call which she happily accepted.

The first thing she saw was Peter’s tired but smiling face, his hair was messed from sleep and he had a light flush on his face from the battle over the computer. He shifted it over so Harry was in frame as well, the Osborn heir looked more dishevelled and Gwen had a feeling that the way Peter won the laptop wasn’t exactly the most child-friendly of tactics.

“Look at you, Oxford girl!” Peter exclaimed and Gwen laughed again, hiding her face behind her hands.

“See Peter she’s embarrassed because of you; you embarrass her!” Harry grumbled and Peter just gently pushed his lover away, Gwen’s laughter not stopping.

“You both should probably get some sleep, and I should probably be getting to class,” she said and Peter instantly put on the doe eyes.

“You won’t convince me Peter, I have to go to class or else they’d kick me out and then what would I do?”

“Come work at Oscorp,” Harry replied for Peter as if it was the most obvious thing. He had clearly gotten over their previous argument, his arm wrapped comfortably around the other boy’s waist as he lent his chin on Peter’s shoulder to look at the computer screen. “We need more competent people who actually have something of a moral code-“

“Harry,” Peter chastised, earning him a shrug and a kiss on the cheek.

“We should let Gwen go to class Peter, you know how much it means to her to be there and you can talk to her later once she’s finished class and we _both_ have had some sleep.”

Peter let out a sigh but he knew there was no point arguing the point so instead he wished Gwen the best of luck with her classes and closed the skype conversation; moving to put the laptop down by the side of the bed.

“What are you doing Peter?” Harry asked, trying to reach over his boyfriend to get at his computer.

“I’m putting the laptop away so we get some sleep Harry,” Peter replied, a small grin on his face.

“I haven’t finished my work yet-“

“You can do it after you have some sleep,” Peter put the laptop down before leaning over to kiss his lover.

“I can think of something better to do then sleep,” Harry murmured lightly, a hand moving to brush against Peter’s side.

“Sleep Harry,” Peter commanded after shifted them so Harry was pinned to the bed and in his arms, “we can do that as well once you’ve gotten some sleep.”

“Fine,” Harry grumbled, but he shifted closer into Peter’s arms and soon they were both in deep sleep as they held each other close.

On the other side of the world Gwen walked to class thinking about her two idiots on the other side of the ocean and wondered how they actually managed to survive without her. 


	7. Tearful Discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More superfamily interaction. Set… soon after Peter finds out about Harry dying in the 2nd Spiderman movie, and in some alternate reality where Peter is a half-avenger that’s been pseudo-adopted by Steve and Tony after they find out how much his life sucks. 
> 
> Warning: Thing everything’s about par with the movies in terms of depressingness, bit of ‘wishing death on your enemies’ but nothing too serious.

“Peter... are you okay?” Steve asked gently when he found Peter in the lounge room – body lightly shaking with sobs, his head buried in a pillow. On the TV was an interview with some financial specialist about what the new head of the Oscorp Company meant for its stock prices. The young hero didn’t respond to his question.

“Peter?” Steve asked again, gently putting his hand on the teen shoulder as he sat next to him.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Peter pulled his face out of the pillow to look up at the man he had considered his childhood hero, his eyes stinging from the tears.

“He’s dying,” Peter managed to explain, letting out a shaky breath.

“Who’s dying?” Steve asked, his hand rubbing gentle circles on Peter’s back.

“Harry,” Peter explained pointing to the TV where the report had moved onto the more scandalous of Harry’s past transgressions, complete with photographic evidence.

“I don’t understand, how do you know?”

“He told me,” Peter replied.

“When exactly? Why you?”

“Earlier today... he needs me to,” Peter started sobbing again and Steve couldn’t help himself but pull the teen into a hug.

“It’s okay, take your time.”

“He needs me to get him Spiderman’s blood, oh god I don’t know what to do... I can’t, there’s too much danger... I can’t just give him my blood, but I can’t say no to him,” Peter babbled his body shaking slightly from his sobs.

“Why not?” Steve asked and Peter suddenly remembered that it wasn’t common knowledge that he had and Harry had been childhood friends.

“We knew each other as kids... he was there... he was there for me when my parents died, and then his father took him away. But he’s back now, and he’s dying, and I just can’t... I can’t just fix him easily, but I can’t watch him die! I don’t know what to do, and I think I love him, but I love Gwen and that was confusing enough as it is. Then I found out he was going to die, and he things my blood will save him, but there’s a chance it will kill him or turn him into something like Dr Connors, but he won’t take no for an answer, and he told me not to tell anyone but I’ve already told Gwen and now I’m telling you. And oh god I don’t know what to do,” Peter sobbed and Steve tightened his arms around him, trying to give the boy as much comfort as possible.

“It’s okay Peter, you’ll, no we’ll figure something out,” Steve muttered as he held the sobbing boy close, wishing he could take the pain away from the young hero.

That was the scene Tony walked into: Steve holding a sobbing Peter close in the corner of the couch while the news report continued in the background.

“What’d I miss?” Tony asked.

“Harry’s dying,” Steve explained, pointing towards the TV.

“The Osborn kid? Good riddance I say! Always hated that family, bunch of stuck up spoilt-“

“Tony!” Steve snapped as Peter’s sobs grew in strength.

“Sorry, I’m guessing that wasn’t what I was suppose to say at this moment...” Tony muttered as he made his way over to sit on the other side of Peter.

“He’s Peter’s friend,” Steve was careful selecting the title he gave to the relationship between the two boys, not wanting to give away something Peter wanted to keep private.

“So... we don’t want him to die?” Tony asked, earning him a glare from Steve.

“No, we don’t.”

“I’m sorry Pete,” Tony mumbled, his hand moving to lightly rub the shoulder of the sobbing teen’s back.

“It’s okay, you didn’t know,” Peter managed to reply between sobs.

“Is it a done deal or is there some way to-?” Tony started to ask but was stopped when Peter cut him off.

“He thinks my blood... Spiderman’s blood will cure him.”

“And you’re thinking it won’t?”

“I don’t know,” Peter replied, pulling himself out of his hug with Steve. “It could cure him, it could kill him, it could mutate him into something else entirely, I just don’t know!”

“What do you know?”

“My father was working on some research with Harry’s dad, trying to find a cure... the spider that gave me my powers is related to that somehow...”

“So you start there, find out what you can about your dad’s research, they must have been getting somewhere because you didn’t mutate into some horrible monster, unless there’s something you haven’t told us,” Tony joked earning him a light smile from the teen.

“I know... it’s just... it’s complicated,” Peter muttered and Tony shrugged.

“It’s always going to be complicated when you have to dig into your parents work to find the cure for something, trust me, I know. But you have to keep going because sometimes they’ve already found exactly what you need,” Tony said and Peter gave a weak nod before hugging the older man.

“Thanks,” Peter muttered as he pulled away.

“I’m just telling you what you would already know if your thoughts weren’t too clouded from emotion. If you need anything, money, supplies, the ability to hack into Oscorp to steal all the their secrets, just give me a yell.”

“Time, that’s all I need I think... time to clear my head and think of a plan, time to see what I can find out about my father’s research. Time to stop Harry from doing anything stupid...” Peter replied.

“And we’ll help you gain as much of that as we can,” Steve said, “You just need to do what you need to do and tell us how to help okay?”

Peter gave a weak nod, before standing up. “I need... I need to talk to Gwen right now, brainstorm some ideas with her; I’ll ring you once I know what I’m doing next okay?”

“Alright Peter,” Steve said, standing up as well, “Just remember you’re not alone anymore, we’re here to help you.

“I know,” Peter replied, wiping the last of the tears from his eyes, “And thankyou... for everything.”


	8. Money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s funny, this was one of the first one-shot ideas I got for this series, and yet it marks the halfway point of all the one-shots I wrote before I started posting. It just took me so long to figure out exactly how I wanted to write this without basically making it a 3000 word fic by itself!

“I know what you did,” Peter said simply, his hand running through Harry’s hair as the two sat cuddled on the couch; the TV playing in the distance, some show neither of them are really interested in but can’t be bothered disentangling themselves to get the remote to change in.

Harry gave a questioning hum, shifting himself so he pressed closer against Peter.

“I know you brought the apartment complex,” Peter explained and Harry somehow managed to shrug from his position in the hug.

“Thought it might be a good idea to get into housing, apparently it provides a stable income. You know, in case all else fails of course,” Harry replied, sounding completely innocent.

“And you just decided to start with the building I live in?” Peter gently tugged on Harry’s hair so the blonde had to look at him.

“First, you live here now. Second, I wasn’t going to let your Aunt become homeless just because her landlord kept deciding to increase the rent until she wasn’t able to afford it.”

“Harry, she only missed one months by a couple of days, he wasn’t going to kick her out because of that.”

“I don’t care, Peter, I have the money, and I know how much your Aunt means to you, the amount it cost me to buy that property is barely noticeable compared to all I have. I want to spend money on you,” Harry said, moving so his face was close to Peter’s, their noses just touching.

“I don’t want your money Harry,” Peter replied.

“I know you don’t, and that’s why I don’t mind spending it on you, because I know you love me for reasons other than my money Pete.”

“Har-“ Peter went to argue but was silenced by a kiss.

“I know you want me to let you make your own way in life, I know you don’t want to feel like you’re just taking from this relationship without contributing anything; but Peter I can provide for you and give you a good life and that makes me happy knowing your financially safe so please, give me this one thing.”

“Alright, but you have to let me at least support myself in some parts of my life, I can’t just hand everything over to you Harry. I just can’t rely on another person like that.”

“Fair enough,” Harry sighed as Peter kissed him, “but you have to not complain when I buy you expensive birthday gifts then.”

“You’re asking too much Osborn,” Peter teased and Harry laughed as his boyfriend kissed down his neck.

“I have to find somewhere to spend all the money I don’t use going out partying anymore; I think I might buy your Aunt a new car – something nice!” Harry gasped when Peter nipped gently against his collarbone.

“Find somewhere else, Aunt May will be angry enough as it is when she finds out she doesn’t have to pay anything in rent anymore, she’ll kill you if some designer car gets delivered to her.”

“Fine, I’ll give the car to you.”

“Harry!”


	9. Presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more Avengers and Peter interaction, because I just love these guys becoming mentor-types to him even though none of them have their lives together in any sense of the word. 
> 
> Also, yes the digital shied is a reference to the cartoon, it just fit too well for the concept of ‘stupid things Tony would do to try and impress Steve’. I swear eventually I’ll write a drabble with the Avengers without Stony as the background, I do ship Steve (and Tony to a lesser extent) with others, but I just keep getting ideas for drawing comparisons between the two pairings.

“Are you and that Osborn kid you’re determined to date despite my very reasonable advice fighting again? This is the 5th lot of flowers that have arrived for you this week.” Tony asked as he walked into the main Avenger’s living quarters, a bouquet of very expensive flowers in his hands.

Peter groaned, shoving his head in the nearest pillow as the flowers were put next to him.

“I really don’t know why you are still dating him; the two of you are always fighting.”

“Because you and Steve have totally made it a month without nearly coming to blows,” Peter replied dryly, sitting up so he could examine the flowers properly.

“Ah, but you see the angry sex makes it so worth it-“

“Oh GOD DON’T TELL ME!” Peter yelled as he buried his head in the pillow again, “It’s like finding out your parents had sex but so much worse!”

“Oh come on, it’s perfectly natural. You can’t tell me you and that stupid boyfriend of yours haven’t done it. Actually is that why you fight with him so much? Because I have to tell I didn’t think he had it in him-“

“Gross, no, it’s not that.” Peter tried his hardest not to think about Captain America and Iron Man having sex, and even less about Tony and Steve because they had been his heroes before the whole Spiderman thing and it was just wrong to think about on so many levels.

“It’s not that at all; it’s the illness, it’s making him temperamental. He’s not getting the results he wants fast enough and I’m not letting him skip through all the testing fazes he wants to and so we fight and he sends me away,” Peter explained, pulling the card out of the flowers to read.

“And then he sends you bouquet after bouquet of flowers until you forgive him?” Tony supplied dryly.

“Buying unnecessary gifts to appease a lover even though he probably just wants you to talk to him about the problems you want to pretend don’t exist? I don’t know, that sounds awfully familiar Tony,” Natasha said, leaning against the doorframe.

“Go away Romanoff, no-one wants your observations,” Tony said.

Natasha merely shrugged her shoulders before walking over to the two men. She gave Peter a friendly hair-ruffle before sitting on his other side. “How you doing?”

“Pretty good, would like to have a healthy boyfriend who actually talked to me about his problems instead of buying me flowers as apologies.”

“If he’s still just sending you flowers you’re pretty good – it’s when he starts buying and redesigning a motorbike so it has fighting and flying capabilities that you can really start complaining.”

“I merely thought Cap would like to have something that he could take into a fight without relying on others – not all of us can fly jets,” Tony playfully snapped in reply.

“The upgrades to his armour?”

“I couldn’t let the leader of our team be outdated in his uniform.”

“The hospital foundation named after him?”

“It was simply for good publicity.”

“The digital shield you started to build?”

“A pet-project, I can have those, not everything needs to be specific for either commercial consumption or the team to use,” Tony replied to her glare.

“See what I mean, when dating billionaire geniuses things like flowers should be considered a welcome gift, it’s when they start breaking out the tech you should worry,” Natasha explained, causing Peter to laugh.

“Thanks,” he said sheepishly, earning him a shrug.

“For what? Pointing out that your lover has a long way to go before he reaches Tony Stark level of spoiling? I don’t think it’ll take him long to get there.”

“Come-on, even Harry won’t that as ridiculous!”

“Ah... Peter... can you tell me why there’s a car that was delivered in the driveway with your name on the keys?” Steve asked as he walked into the room and Peter just groaned at Natasha’s knowing grin.

“See, it’s already starting.”


	10. Night Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute one-shot that is really just a scene from their relationship, nothing much to it.
> 
> Also starting to run out of my stock pile of one-shots so if you want it to keep going at a relatively steady pace I'd suggest sending prompts / requests. If not I have got a bunch of ideas saved as a word document but I'm more motivated when I know someone is asking for it rather then just looking for what takes my interest (shall try to continue writing from it though).

“Spiderman’s taking tonight off,” Harry stated calmly from his place on the couch, Peter’s arms looped lazily around his waist.

“What-!?! No he’s not!” Peter’s grip tightened as the other male sat up straight, forcing Harry to be pulled against his chest.

“It’s my birthday Peter, and yes I know you’re already given me my present, this isn’t about that, you are taking the night off.”

“But Harry-“ Peter started but was silence by Harry turning around in his arms and levelling him with a look.

“No Peter, there are other Superheroes in this town who can deal with the big menaces, and you get let the Police Force actually do their job for one night,” Harry justified.

“Harry, you know why I have to help-“

“I know Peter, and that’s why I’m not asking you to stop doing the whole masked superhero thing altogether, even if it kills me seeing you come home half dead every night. I’m just asking you for one night, you need a break – I can see that. Just on night okay? Give me one night of you not leaving me halfway through it because you can hear on the radio in the next room that some bank is being robbed. One night where we go to bed together and stay in bed together. Please Peter, for me?”

Peter let out a sigh as he leant his forehead over to rest on Harry’s shoulder before replying, “Okay, one night. Unless something world ending comes up-“

“Pete-“

“No, let me finish, unless something truly world ending, like aliens attacking New York world ending I will take the night off – Spiderman will take the night off. Deal?”

“Deal,” Harry grumbled, even if he knew it was the best he was going to get. Peter would never let the city burn if he knew there was some way to save him, but at least if he got his lover to ignore the little things for one night he’d still classify it as a win.

Naturally, that night thieves broke into his house.


	11. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fic about Gwen returning from England for the holidays and how wonderfully organised the two boys are about remembering to pick her up from the airport.

The phone rang for the 5th time on the bedside table, finally stirring one of the tangled sleeping bodies from its deep slumber.

Harry reached over to pick up the ringing phone, shoving it to his ear.

“What do you want?”

“Good morning to you too Harry... or should I say soon-to-be-afternoon?” Gwen asked on the other end, voice entirely too chipper for Harry’s liking.

“I know time-zones and all but could you at least ring us at a decent time.”

“Harry, its 11:30AM.”

“Like I said: decent, it’s not decent on a Saturday until at least midday.”

“Well you two did agree to pick me up from the airport when I arrived, and I arrived 30 minutes ago!”

“Oh shit... was that today?... sorry...” Harry grumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as Peter stirred next to him. He hadn’t meant to forget, he was sure he put it in his calendar, but obvious some point he had failed to check it and was now feeling guilty for leaving the poor likely jet-lagged girl at the airport. He should have organised a car to pick her up in case he forgot.

“Who is it and what do they want?” the brunette boy next to him asked, shifting so he could lean on the now sitting Harry’s lap.

“It’s Gwen, she’s at the airport; I’m going to send a car to go pick her up.”

“Gwen’s back!?!” Peter exclaimed suddenly more awake then Harry felt was entirely natural having been asleep a few seconds ago.

“I take it Peter’s awake now?” Gwen asked from the other side of the phone and Harry just laughed in agreement as he watched his lover rush around the room getting dressed.

“And apparently we’re coming to pick you up,” Harry said before the phone was taken out of his hands by Peter who waved at him to get dressed.

“Sorry Gwen,” was the first thing Peter said into the phone earning him a light laugh.

“I should have expected you two to forget, too focused on each other to remember little old me,” she teased and Peter groaned.

“I know, I know, I’m sorry, we’re coming to pick you up as soon as Harry finished his hair, might take him a hour. Hey-“

Harry snatched the phone off Peter before putting it to his own ear, holding the other male away with his hand (he knew Peter was allowing him to do that because super-strength and all, but he didn’t care). “We’re leaving now, unless some bank gets robbed and Peter has to go play hero again-“

“Hey!” Peter protested, but Gwen just laughed on the other end of the phone.

“Just remember to pick me up eventually, I really need to sleep off this plane-trip before I deal with anyone who hasn’t seen me at 4am in the morning working on something due the next day,” Gwen reminded them.

The boys continued to argue over the phone / who would delay them as they walked through the house but she knew it would be long before they were bickering in front of her. At least then she could hit them when they were getting too distracted.


	12. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another tumblr fanfiction prompt inspired one. 
> 
> Warnings: heavily implied-drug-use, horrible self-care, sick!Harry, and just about all the cliché hurt/comfort drug-recovery fic clichés. 
> 
> Sorry about the break between posting, unfortunately it’s only going to get worse as I’m back at uni and therefore don’t have as much time to edit and post these things as well as not always remembering because I have other things – like assignments – on my mind. Sorry guys. I only have a few more left that I had written in the batch so hopefully I can at least get those posted quickly and then hopefully write some more during the semester.

“Harry!” Harry couldn’t even bring himself to open his eyes at his friend’s reaction to finding him in his current state. He just buried his head deeper into the pillow and hoped Peter would leave him alone.

Peter didn’t leave. Instead he came closer, gently running his fingers through the Harry’s hair, as if testing to see what the blonde’s reaction would be.

“Harry?” Peter asked gently, and Harry managed to turn his head in order to look at his friend. Peter looked scared, and unsure. Harry chose to ignore the pity under those emotions in his friend’s eyes. He buried his head deeper into the pillow.

“Harry you need to take a shower,” Peter gently suggested and Harry gave a groan in reply. He wasn’t even sure he could stand-up; making it to the shower was an impossible feat at the moment.

“Come-on, I’ll help you,” Peter said when Harry let out a groan of protest.

Harry managed - with Peter’s help - to move so he was sitting on the lounge, his face hidden behind his fringe. Peter’s arms were on his sides, steadying him as he swayed. 

Peter tried to help Harry stand up but it was soon clear to both of them that it wasn’t going to happen, Harry’s body too sore and tired to keep him upright.

Harry was sure Peter was going to leave then, let Harry lie back onto the lounge willing himself to die and go do whatever it was Peter Parker did with his days off. Instead Peter shifted so he was able to pick up the other boy.

Harry would have protested if he had the energy. He wasn’t some damsel in distress that Peter needed to carry bridal-style (out of all the ways he could have carried him Peter had to choose the one with the most romantic undertones) out of danger. Unfortunately he didn’t have the energy and instead just shut his eyes to avoid the light from above as Peter carried him into the bathroom. The brunette’s strong arms supporting Harry’s weakening frame.

He heard the water being turned on and then Peter’s hands were back on him, this time gently stripping him. He found himself half-leaning on Peter while the other worked him out of his clothes, letting out a soft groan whenever Peter brushed past a bruise, causing the other to quickly back off.

“Harry you need to get in the shower, come-on I’ll help you,” Peter muttered as he supported Harry’s weak frame and helped him into the shower, before stepping in behind him. Harry’s tired mind idly realised Peter was naked too and he was sure if he was more together he would have some comment to make about it. Instead he just leant against the shower wall, allowing Peter to bathe him.

Eventually Peter was satisfied that Harry didn’t smell of three days worth of vomit and sweat. Turning off the water he helped Harry out of shower and into one of the fluffy towels that Harry’s maid kept stocked in the bathroom. Peter let Harry sit down against the bathtub before disappearing from Harry’s site, only to return a few minutes later dry and dressed.

“Harry can you walk yet or do you still need me to carry you?” Peter asked leaning down at Harry’s side.

Harry tried to stand up by himself, using the bathtub as support as he made his way standing before his legs gave out. It was only the fact that Peter quickly caught him that he didn’t fall back to the floor.

“I’m taking that as meaning that you still need me to carry you...” Peter lightly joked before picking Harry up again – and Harry would later wonder how his friend did that so easily.

Peter carried Harry to his bedroom. As soon as he entered the room Harry could smell the soup that was on the bench and quickly realised two things: One, that he hadn’t eaten anything in the past three days, and two, that Peter had somehow managed to organise one of the cooks to prepare the soup without Harry noticing.

Peter gently placed Harry into the bed before passing the soup over to him. “You can feed yourself right?”

“Yes,” Harry managed to reply, his throat sore from dehydration and disuse. Peter pressed a bottle of water to his lips and made him drink at least a quarter of it before he was allowed to eat the soup.

His stomach still hadn’t fully returned to him so he only managed to eat half the bowl but that was enough to satisfy Peter and it was placed on the bedside table next to the water bottle. Peter next helped Harry shift under the blankets, before adjusting himself so he was laying next to Harry on the outside of the sheets, his arm idly thrown over the CEO’s side.

Harry drifted off to sleep feeling safe and loved for the first time in many years. And in the last moment before his mind gave into the much needed rest he realised how lucky he was to have Peter as a friend and that he would never be able to pay the other back.


	13. Positive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ioric101 asked me on tumblr when I reblogged the AU meme request: Please can you do, from the prompts, number 5 and the ship Parksborn. Thank you! :)  
> Number 5 is: one night stand and falling pregnant au
> 
> I couldn’t decide who I wanted pregnant more (and it wasn’t specified), so I did both as separate drabbles. Don’t think you guys will mind that much as it’s double the fic! 
> 
> This is part one – Peter being the pregnant one. 
> 
> Not much to say about it, basically just warning mpreg and unplanned pregnancy, also underage drinking if they are underage (drinking age in New York’s 21 right?) IDK, warning to be safe.

Peter cocooned himself in the mass of blankets on his bed. The 5 pregnancy tests in the bin by his table all showed the same result: Positive. He was going to have to dispose of them himself soon lest his Aunt find them while cleaning the room.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. None of it. He had intended to just say ‘hi’ to Harry, offer his condolences for Norman’s death and then leave. Maybe they might have started talking again, might have eventually been something that could be called friends.

Instead Harry had convinced him to hang out for a bit – had gotten him talking about his life and the _difficulties_ he was having with Gwen. Had convinced him to go out to get a few drinks and Jesus Peter should have known better then to agree to that. But he had wanted to impress Harry, always had, even when he was a kid. Wanted to impress him to much that he had agreed, and then possibly drank a bit too much. But so had Harry.

His powers must have burned through the alcohol in his bloodstream quickly - he could still remember most of the night. Harry had been drunk and needy and Peter had just been happy to give him the comfort he craved. By the time the time the alcohol stopped inhibiting his logic the hormones had taken over.

God he hadn’t even thought about using protection! What was he thinking?

“Peter?” Oh no, please let it not be Gwen.

“You’re Aunt said you were hiding in your room and I could come up. Peter what are you doing?” Of course Gwen had to visit now. Had to come up to his room before he had a chance to hide the pregnancy tests – OH SHIT!

“Gwen!” Peter shot out of his cocoon of blankets to lean against his desk, pushing the bin under it as his ex-girlfriend entered the room.

“Hello Peter?”

“Why are you visiting? I mean, how have you been?” Peter asked, laughing lightly to hide his blunder.

“Good, how was your wild affair with the Osborn heir?” Gwen teased.

“Sorry? What?” Peter sputtered.

“It’s all over the news Peter, apparently you’re the first in Harry’s many conquests in his home city, so I’m asking how it was?” 

“Oh it was wonderful Gwen, best I ever had, never going back to women, only men now!” Peter joked, gently ushering her out of the room, “I’m sorry but I really need to… do something, can we maybe talk about this tomorrow?”

“Sure, I didn’t mean to bother you just… you seem stressed. Do you need to talk?”

“No, no talking, I’m fine, just need to do some things I… look I’m sorry Gwen,” Peter said before shutting the door. Gwen could find her own way out of the house, and Peter would find a way to apologize for his behavior. He just needed to be alone for now.


	14. Bump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, loric101’s prompt: Pleas can you do, from the prompts, number 5 and the ship Parksborn. 
> 
> Number 5 is: one night stand and falling pregnant au
> 
> This is the 2nd of the two drabbles I wrote for it: Harry being the pregnant one.
> 
> Might have taken one mild liberty in this one: that being that the one-night stand isn’t between Harry and Peter, but Harry and Spiderman (he doesn’t realize that the two are the same person). I figure its fine, I mean you already got one that was more in-key with the AU so this is just extra ‘I couldn’t decide so I wrote both’-inspired type thing. Sorry if it’s not what you wanted. 
> 
> Warnings: mpreg, abortion contemplation, late-abortion contemplation, affair, terminal illness, why is it that I seem to have this idea that Harry just is really fucked up in the life department? Like really, I need to cut this boy a break.

Oh his father would be so happy if he could see him right now. So happy that he had been proven right and his son had finally fucked something up so completely that there was no going back from it.

There had been scares previously; that’s what happens when you live the lifestyle like he did, but they had all eventually been proven to be nothing. It was now the 3 month mark and the bump starting to form in his stomach was proving this one was so much more than a his paranoia just acting up.

Hey, at least the child shouldn’t get the family curse seeing as its got Spiderman’s blood and all. It might be the thing that could save him.

How could he think that? This was his child and he was already trying to think of ways he could use it to save his own life. Maybe he was his father’s child; Peter would be so disappointed.

 _Peter._ What was he going to do? He couldn’t keep hiding it anymore, soon the protrusion was going to go further then what ‘weight-gain’ could attribute to (especially seeing the rest of his body still seems to be getting thinner by the day).

Maybe he could pretend it was Peters? No, his boyfriend had always been so careful to make sure they used protection, didn’t want Harry to have any unwanted pregnancy. Guess the one who could get pregnant wasn’t as worried about it.

He could get rid of it, even if he had passed the cutoff date there was sure to be someone that would do it for the right price – maybe they could claim there was a complication, miscarriages happen often enough. How would he explain the sudden weight loss to Peter though? If he blamed it on the illness Peter would only become mores stressed then he already was. He couldn’t do that to him.

He had to tell him, there was nothing else he could do. He was going to have to tell Peter that he had been such a shitty boyfriend he had managed to have an affair with the guy he spends most of his time badmouthing and then get pregnant from it. Peter would probably break up with him, and he’d deserve it.

Oh his father was right, Harry would always find some way to ruin any happiness he gained in life.


	15. Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another tumblr prompt, this time from narutakki: "Hey! I really liked your latest fic (the one where Peter is pregnant) maybe you could make a sequel?"
> 
> Basically she’s asking for a sequel to ‘Positive’ – the... whatever number Parksborn drabble.
> 
> The original plot I was going to use for the one-shot was actually from a (longer) mpreg fic I was contemplating writing until I decided to do the drabble series instead. However it wouldn’t work with the ‘one night stand’ part of the previous prompt so instead I tweaked it slightly to fit that better. When I got this I had forgotten I had tweaked it went ‘that’s easy, I have the later plot’, remembered I tweaked it so none of that later plot worked... and instead had to think of a new idea. 
> 
> Which I got on a crowded train... wasn’t going to write it then because I barely had room to move! However after that I was at a cafe for a little waiting to be picked up so I wrote most of it there in the back of one of my uni notebooks. Basically this one seemed to go on an adventure with me in order to get written! 
> 
> Warnings: mpreg, not-really-but-kinda-sorta-affair, not-best-situation-to-be-pregnant-in
> 
> ... in other news apparently I like writing Gwen and Peter interact in this AU.

“I’m honestly surprised. You have somehow managed to become both more and less careful in your antics as of late,” Gwen said as she sat next to Peter on the bench she had found him staring into the distance on.

“What?” Peter asked distantly until he realized who had spoken to him, “Oh... Gwen, what are you doing here?”

“And now I manage to sneak up on you. What is up Peter? You never act like this normally.”

“It’s nothing Gwen, seriously, just... got a bit on my mind is all,” Peter replied shrugging.

“And haven’t we established that things go so much better when you share your problems with people instead of running off and becoming a masked superhero because you suddenly gained regeneration powers?”

“Doesn’t always go better,” Peter mumbled staring at the ground.

“Can’t tell me much worse then what I’ve already had to lead with,” Gwen replied, reaching over to take Peter’s hand.

“I’m pregnant,” Peter admitted, finally meeting her eyes.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“See, you don’t even believe me, I’m so fucked.”

“No, I’ve recovered,” Gwen paused, searching for what to say next, “how far along are you? Who else knows? Also, who’s the father, ‘cause I know it’s not me?”

“About a month... you, as of like a minute ago. And, do you remember when the newspapers were talking about how I was the first notch in Harry’s bed since he moved back into town? They weren’t exactly wrong...” Peter glanced at Gwen from the corner of his eye to measure her reaction, his body slowly curling into a ball.

“Harry? As in Harry Osborn? As in you are technically carrying the Osborn heir was we speak? Jesus Peter can you ever do anything half-way?”

“Says the girl who is top of the class, has a successful internship at Oscorp, and is on the track of getting into Harvard?”

“Okay, fair point. Still, neither of you thought to use protection?”

“We were drunk, and... distracted. I should have thought but I didn’t.” Silence filled the air around them as they both stared at the ground beneath their feet.

“What are you going to do?” Gwen managed to ask.

“Not sure yet, but you got to promise not to tell Aunt May.”

“Peter-“

“No, she doesn’t need the stress. I’ll tell her if she really needs to know but for now I can deal with it and... I don’t want to deal with anymore people knowing.”

“What about Harry?”

“For now, that includes him as well...”


	16. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is from a prompt on chapter... 14 of my OA3 posting of my Parksborn drabbles, those on tumblr only will know it by the other title ‘Bump’. Prompt comes from Pinkjinx and she demands a sequel, followed by the thought ‘Wonder how harry's gonna tell peter bout the pregnancy...’ which I turned into the prompt I was filling (let’s ignore the fact that I would have probably done this as the sequel anyway even without being told it shhh). 
> 
> Warnings: mpreg, believed affair, Peter keeping secrets from those he loves, you know the usual for my stuff!

“Harry, I need you to tell me if there is something that’s upsetting you. You keep hiding in your room for most of the days and your weight is starting to up but you look like your still getting thinner?” Peter asked, trying to wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s waist only to get them pushed off.

“It’s nothing Pete,” Harry replied weakly, shifting on the couch so he was slightly further away.

“Seriously Harry, you have to tell me. I need to know if there is something I can do to help. If it’s the sickness-“

“It’s not the sickness,” Harry replied quietly.

“It’s not? Harry, if it’s not the sickness, then what?” Peter asked, moving over so he could gently rub his lover’s back.

“I said, it’s nothing,” Harry repeated, but it was clear Peter didn’t believe it.

“Please tell me, it kills me to see you like this,” Peter muttered, leaning down to kiss Harry’s shoulder lightly.

“You’ll hate me for it,” Harry replied quietly, glancing back over his shoulder to Peter.

“Harry, I’d never. Tell me what’s wrong?” Peter asked again, moving so he was sitting in front of the Osborn heir, gently holding the blonde’s hands.

“It’s... I’m sorry...” Harry muttered, eyes refusing to meet Peter’s.

“Sorry? Harry what are you sorry for?” Peter asked confused.

Harry sighed before bringing his eyes up to meet Peter’s preparing himself to see the hatred and anger in them after he spoke. “I’m pregnant Pete,” he explained simply.

“Pregnant... but?” Peter paused for a few seconds, his eyes only showing confusing before the realization dawned on him. “It’s not mine is it?”

Harry simply shook his head in response.

“Who then... do you know?” Peter asked, his eyes sinking down as if he had said something wrong. As if he was the one in the wrong in this situation.

“Spiderman,” Harry managed to get out, which caused Peter to perk up again.

“You sure?” Peter asked, and when Harry nodded in reply his mouth spread in a grin, as he pulled his boyfriend close.

“What the hell are you grinning about?” Harry snapped, pulling away, “I just told you I had an affair with fucking Spiderman and you’re smiling? Are you really that stupidly loyal to him?”

“No you idiot, it’s just...” Peter paused as if looking for the best way to explain whatever it was he needed to be said. Eventually he opened his mouth again to simply say, “you haven’t had an affair.”

“I’m sorry? What was that?”

“You haven’t had an affair – I’m Spiderman – the child your carrying’s mine I...” Peter stopped when he saw Harry’s face; a look of angry surprise covering it.

“You’re Spiderman?” Harry demanded, and Peter just nodded.

“You’re fucking kidding me,” Harry snarled, “all this time, all of this fucking around with how hard it was to get his blood. All of this guilt I have been feeling about the fact I had fucked him. All of that and you were him all along?”

“Uh... yes?” Peter replied meekly, reaching out to try and take one of Harry’s hands but it was quickly snatched out of his reach.

“Do not touch me Peter Parker. I am angry – no I am furious at you for this! How dare you hide such a big... important thing from me. I can’t believe you – do you know how much stress I went through because of this and you were fucking Spiderman all along? Just... go Peter... get out of my site I can’t stand you right now after you... just... go...”

Harry couldn’t even muster up his anger anyone, but Peter had left as he had asked muttering something about calling in the morning, Harry didn’t really hear. Instead he curled himself up into a ball on the couch silently wishing he could go back to a time where his life was as horrible complicated as it was now.


	17. Scare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one based off a prompt. This time from MathiasKejseren who asked for one where Peter is pregnant and they have sort of scare like Peter falls down the stairs or gets into a fight when he knows he shouldn’t. 
> 
> So it’s time to start yet another mpreg universe for this series! ... I think this is the fourth. 
> 
> Thanks to life experiences I know that babies while being very delicate are also resilient fuckers when in the womb so the working title of this piece was ‘first time parents are so paranoid’ 
> 
> Warnings: mpreg, obviously; cannon-typical violence; miscarriage fears; putting unborn child’s life at risk

Peter stumbled through the window of the Osborn mansion. Standing up he started the careful process of hiding his injuries only to be met with his ex-girlfriend’s glare.

“Gwen? What are you doing here?” Peter asked as he worked on stripping off the Spiderman costume – it wasn’t the first time he had gotten changed in front of her and he did have underwear underneath.

“Harry called me, told me to turn on the television. Jesus Peter, what were you thinking?” Gwen asked and Peter suddenly felt sorry for worrying them both.

“I got caught up in the moment, you know, bad guys, attacking innocence, superhero, kind of my job to stop them,” Peter explained as he put on the clothes he had stashed in one of the many ornate cabinets in the room.

“Not right now it’s not!” Gwen demanded before sighing. “Look, I don’t want to fight Peter, not at this hour. I’m going back home and to bed. But don’t think you’ve gotten away with this mister, I’m going to give you an earful tomorrow morning no matter how harsh Harry is to you tonight!”

“Where is he?” Peter asked, suddenly aware at how worried his lover must be if Gwen had been called during the early morning hours, Harry normally respected her right to sleep.

“In the living room, I think he’s still watching the news replays. Peter, you scared him – just...” she sighed, “understand that.”

“I know, now go home and sleep. You can yell at me all you want tomorrow,” Peter said, kissing her gently on the forehead before heading deeper into the house to find his lover.

He found Harry sitting up on the couch in the massive living room, the widescreen TV flashing with the replays with his fight with the latest villain of the town while some reporter dully talked about the event that had transpired. Harry looked wrecked, worse than he did even when at his sickness; there was look in his eyes as if the world had been dragged out from under him.

“Harry?” Peter asked, as he drew closer, gently placing his hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Peter... what were you thinking?” Harry asked, not taking his eyes from the screen.

“They were hurting people Harry, I couldn’t just let that go,” Peter explained, carefully taking a seat next to his boyfriend.

“You could have gotten hurt.”

“I always take that risk, you know that, but I can’t just let this power go to waste...”

“This is different Peter; it’s not just about you anymore it’s about the child, your child, our child, Pete. You’ve got to be more careful – I saw them throw you through buildings Peter. Do you know how worried I was?” Harry turned to look at Peter, staring through the tears that stained his face.

“I’m sorry Harry. I know I should be more careful but I don’t always think before I do stuff like that. Just react. And anyway, it’s not like I have some big stomach yet to remind me I’m carrying around a child.”

“You can forget that easily?” Harry demanded, and Peter knew he would have to calm him quickly lest it end up in a full blown out argument.

So he took Harry’s hands and pressed them against his stomach, leaning in to rest his forehead against the other. “No Harry, it’s not that I forget easily. I know I’m carrying your child in here and that I should be careful, but I can’t ignore those people needing help. I swear I’ll try and be careful, and that I’ll do my best to leave the majority of it to the police – but there’s no-one else out there like me and I can’t just completely ignore my duty.”

“Peter, please-“

“Shhhhh, I’m okay, we’re okay. It was only really my back that got damaged when they threw me through the building; I made sure they didn’t hit my stomach. Harry I promise you we’re both fine,” Peter said.

 The exhaustion finally broke Harry of his fight as he leant into his lover, taking deep breaths of the smell that was distinctly Peter as if it was his last chance to memorise it.

“Promise me you’ll have the doctor check on you tomorrow – just to make sure?” Harry asked and Peter nodded as he shifted them both so they could fall asleep on the couch, too exhausted to make it through the house to the bed.


	18. Cuddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt is from an anonymous person on tumblr: porn for the inbox -- Peter would just like it known that Harry Osborn is a cuddler. He wakes up after a really good night of steamy sex, to find that not only is he being held against a very nude, warm body, but that warm body is CUDDLING him. Funny, how just the other, that body had held Peter down in the best ways possible and driven into him as if he were made of steel and not malleable flesh.
> 
> ... I’m pretty sure I was supposed to turn this into straight porn but instead I made it morning fluff and porn introspective. Oops. Sorry. Once again I think the universe is against me writing more Parksborn porn. And sorry about shortness, I seemed to cover everything I wanted to cover in rather few words...

Peter woke up with a light groan. He went to shift himself into a new comfortable position in order to drift back only to find his movements severely restricted by the arms that were wrapped tightly around him. He opens his eyes and he is met with the face of a happily sleeping Harry Osborn.

Sighing he tried to use his limited moving capabilities to find as comfortable of a spot as possible, instead a light ache in his lower back managed to obtain his attention; the night before coming flooding back into his memories.

Harry had been everything the media made him out to be: proud, strong, and assertive. He had all but manhandled Peter into bed, using his newly acquired strength in order to push and pull Peter into the positions he wanted. Peter could have fought him, could have easily pushed back and had the Osborn heir pinned under him; Harry’s power, while defiantly greater then a normal person’s, were no match for Peter’s. Instead he had let himself be moved, let Harry have the power and control which Harry happily took.

Harry wasn’t cruel, or even that horribly rough with Peter, but he knew what he wanted and knew exactly how he was going to get it. He was strong, and he was the good kind of forceful. Everything the heir to one of the most powerful companies in the town was supposed to be like. So in contrast with how he was now.

Peter leant over to gently kiss his lover on the forehead before finally finding a comfortable position to sleep in. He would tease Harry about it later when they both woke up but for now he was going to enjoy being comfortably surrounded by his lover’s arms. He opens his


	19. Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, another prompt one. I swear I’ll get back to my own-inspired ones eventually. I just keep getting prompts and I want to fill them RIGHT AWAY and I feel like I should edit + post them faster as people are waiting for them while my own stuff can just be posted whenever. 
> 
> ANYWAY. This one is from Ziacorn95 who asked for: Harry not taking care of his body while he is pregnant (overworking himself or not eating enough ect) and Peter goes into mother hen mode? 
> 
> As it allows me to continue my trend of Harry’s life being horrible + unfair I am MORE than happy to fill it. 
> 
> Warnings: mpreg, Pregnant people not taking the best care of themselves + baby, Harry being generally horrible to himself, IDK, my general stuff when dealing with Harry Osborn’s horrible life according to me.

“Harry?” Peter asked, gently shaking the Osborn heir from where he had fallen asleep at his desk.

“Mmmhhh, go away Felicia,” Harry murmured.

“Harry, wake up,” Peter said, as he gently shook his lover awake.

“Peter? What’s wrong?” Harry sleepily asked, shifting so he could look over at where Peter was crouched next to him.

“Did you pass out from exhaustion again?” Peter asked and Harry gave a tired shrug.

“Maybe, I don’t know. What’s the time?”

“Time for you to go to bed,” Peter suggested but Harry merely brushed him off, sitting up at his desk to wake-up his laptop from the sleep it had also fallen into.

“Just have one more report to read then I can leave,” Harry said.

Peter sighed and moved the laptop out of Harry’s reach and closed it. He turned the chair Harry was in around so his lover was facing him.

“Don’t make me carry you Harry, you know I will carry you and then the newspaper’s will be talking about how I’m clearly abusing the Osborn heir and the pregnancy hormones have made you too complacent to fight,” Peter joked, and the glare he had earned for closing the laptop softened.

“As if, I seem to be more willing to kick you out currently then I am normally,” Harry joked back, letting Peter guide him up and out of his chair, leading him towards the door.

“I think it’s just the hunger making you more grouchy,” that earned Peter a dry look, which he chose to ignore. “Speaking of which, when was the last time you ate?”

“Sometime this morning... maybe yesterday morning... I don’t really know,” Harry murmured, his hand moving to try and brush the sleep from his eye.

“Harry,” Peter went to scold the other before sighing, “Come-on, I’m taking you to get some food and then you are going to go to bed and sleep for as long as you need, and you will not complain about it.”

“I’m fine Peter, I can look after myself.”

Peter didn’t even respond to the comment, just continued to gently guide Harry through Oscorp and into the private car he had gotten brought around the front (one of the advantages of befriending your boyfriend’s chauffer). Harry didn’t fight him, which only made Peter worry more. Normally Harry kicked up a fight whenever Peter started _controlling him_ like that (his words, nor Peter’s). For him not to meant that he had truly exhausted himself.

Normally Harry could deal with going a couple of days, or even a week or two without a steady consumption of food or sleeping schedule. For him to be feeling it again only 3 days after Peter’s last intervention meant that the pregnancy was taking a toll on him. Peter just hoped he could convince him to actually take care of himself for the remaining 4 months or else he’d soon start worrying about life off both mother and child.


	20. Cut Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back to posting my original stuff again. I have got like 2 prompts to fill, but I need to write stuff coming completely from my own head for a little. You can totally keep sending me prompts though, I promise to get back to them, just need to clear my brain of it's own overload of ideas before I start on other peoples (or fill them if they grab my attention strongly enough)
> 
> This one is another Avengers crossover with mpreg elements. This one works on a universe where Tony had legally declared Peter to be his heir... then he got pregnant with Steve’s baby... and that’s basically where this story is set. 
> 
> Warnings: mpreg, Journalist being horrible people, Harry and Peter having lazy conversations about life-changing matters.

“How does it feel being cut out of the family fortune?” Harry asked Peter when he hears the other boy enter into the room.

“What are you talking about?” Peter asks and Harry throws a newspaper at him. Peter manages to catch it and unfolds it as Harry sits up and answers his question.

“I’m surprised you haven’t heard yet, Tony Stark is pregnant and therefore you will be cut out from inheriting his company.”

“How’d the press find out about it?” Peter asks as he skims the article.

“There was a big press release earlier today, guess you were too busy fighting crime in the town to see it,” Harry lazily replies, pulling Peter close once the superhero sits on the lounge nose still in the newspaper.

“What’s the reaction?”

“Everyone’s going crazy trying to figure out what sort of a mother Tony’s gonna’ be. They’re all sure Steve is going to be this perfect all-American father but they’re worried Tony’s gonna’ ruin the kid because he isn’t ‘maternal’ like they want. Page 10 has an interview with some sham of a shrink talking about the detrimental effect people like Tony have on their children. How long you know about it?”

“Couple of months; found out about the same time as Steve did after the blood-test came back.”

“And the reaction on your side?”

“Tony’s terrified, Steve’s trying to be supportive, Bruce is baby-proofing the whole house, Thor’s planning a feast, Sam’s organising a nursery, Natasha and Bucky are already building training regimes for the kid and Clint is planning the various misadventures he’s taking the kid on.”

“What about you?” Harry managed to have himself snuggled by Peter’s side, looking at the newspaper over Peter’s shoulder.

“Like I dodged a bullet.”

“Don’t want to be heir to Stark Industries?”

“No way, I’d happily work in that company - Tony has them doing some really cool stuff – but I could never run the company, even if I had my own Pepper. I don’t know how you do it.”

“Felicia’s a big help,” Harry replied with a shrug.

“Basically you have a Pepper,” Peter joked.

“Basically I have a Pepper,” Harry laughed in reply, as he leant over to give his boyfriend a lazy kiss.


	21. Desperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not posting for a while, uni has really picked up. The only reason I’m posting this one is because it’s the night before my birthday and I... don’t sleep much on that night so it’s become habit for me to edit + post fic on it instead. So I probably won’t be posting another thing until the 10th of November when my last exam is over – just a heads up. 
> 
> Another (I’m assuming it’s another IDK might be the first) A/B/O-verse fic for this pairing. Really, I’m partly surprised half this series isn’t in that bloody verse because of how much I like it! 
> 
> Warnings: A/O/B-dynamics, future dubious consent, really wrong biology, and all the other things that have become norm in my fanfiction (like Harry’s life sucking!).

“Peter-“ Harry’s voice groans into Peter’s ear from his phone and it just about _kills_ Peter because he can hear his friend’s desperation on the end and knows it’s his fault.

“Harry are you okay?”

“Peter please – I know you said you didn’t want to, I know you think you would be taking advantage of me but JESUS this is killing me and I need you,” Harry’s voice is filled with suffering and Peter knows he is to blame. It’s the spider’s healing ability; it heals the body of anything it thinks is a danger to it and that includes anaesthesia and heat suppressors.

So now Harry is experiencing his first heat since he discovered he was an Omega and started dosing up on the suppressors. And apparently he isn’t coping.

“Harry, just relax-“ Peter tries to be comforting, but it’s not what Harry wants apparently because he’s quickly cut off by an angry Osborn.

“I fucking tried that Pete, fuck, I’ve tried everything except going out and finding me an Alpha and you know I can’t do that.” No-one knows Harry’s an Omega, the board would use it as an excuse to kick him out of his position as head of Oscorp if they even got a whisper about it (and that’ even with all the changed in social position of Omega’s and the fact that there is a very successful company that is owned and supposedly run by an Omega).

“Peter I know you said you don’t want us to just be a heat-fuck. I know that as ridiculous as it is, you somehow think you would be taking advantage of me if you did. But Peter, I need you, I need you so bad I’m not going to make it without you. This is actual torture, I swear.”

“Harry,” Peter chastises, but he knows if Harry keeps going he’ll give in. He won’t deny his friend, even if it does feel wrong somehow.

“I know I’m being a drama queen in saying that but god Pete you don’t know what it feels like, I feel like I’m burning and the only thing that can save me is your dick. Please Pete; tell me you’re going to come.”

“Okay,” Peter says his mouth dry. His pants starting to gain a bulge in them just from the sound of Harry in heat, he has no idea how he’s going to react once he’s actually in the room with him.

“Peter?” Harry asks, as if he is unsure if Peter is actually agreeing to what he wants.

“Okay, I’ll come... just... give me half an hour... I need to organise some stuff first and come up with an excuse why I’m going to be missing for a week... and...” Peter scrubs his hands over his face trying to clear his mind to think of what he needs to do and who he needs to talk to.

“I don’t care. I’m sorry Pete, but I really don’t care what you have to do just hurry up and come quickly because this is killing me-“ Harry groans, before letting out a whimpered moan and Peter’s dick just gets harder.

“Okay I’m coming... just... don’t do anything stupid until I get there.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Harry mumbles before Peter hangs up the phone and collapses on his bed. He’s going to come up with some excuse for Aunt May as to why he has to go to Harry’s for week (it just feels wrong telling her about the Omega thing when Harry has protected it so carefully), but first he needs to get rid of the hard-on he gained from hearing Harry in such a state.   


	22. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from tumblr user When-Ten-Met-Rose: Can you continue the A/B/O Parksborn? 
> 
> Seeing as currently there is only one A/B/O Parksborn written they are talking about Desperation (you know, the last posted one) and I’m assuming they want porn... or at least foreplay. So here you go! (The other requests should be posted soonish... after I finish working on the minibang)
> 
> Warnings: A/B/O-verse, porn, heat-porn, dubious consent on all parts 
> 
> In other news there WILL BE MORE PORN up eventually, even though this is slightly Harry-being-dominate-while-still-being-penetrated it is not enough to stop me from wanting to write the idea I have for that proper, mainly ‘cause this one is more Harry-is-a-giant-slut-who-manipulates-Peter-into-fucking-him slight difference but big enough for me to want to write another (even if porn can take me FOREVER to write). Also apparently requesting porn gives you longer one-shot’s, who’d have known?

“Harry?”  Peter calls as he opens the door to the master bedroom of the Osborn manor.

“I’m here Pete,” Harry replied and Peter makes his way into the room. He could tell the heat was powerful, he had smelt it as soon as he entered the house, but even that didn’t really prepare him for the site he was met with.

Harry was sprawled out over his bed, one hand clenched tight in the sheets while the other was hidden from view somewhere between his legs. His chest was rising and falling with each shaky, half-gasped breath, and his hair a tangled mess from where he had shifted in the pillows.

“Harry,” Peter breathed out, as if saying his friends name would ground him from the lust-haze his mind was filling with.

“You came?” Harry asked, the hand from between his legs moving back into view, the slick on it making no secret of where it had been.

“Yeah... I couldn’t just leave you... not after that phone call,” Peter stumbled over his response as Harry stood up from the bed to make his way over, his erection clearly visible.

“Are you here to fuck me Peter or are you just going to tell me why you can’t and leave me alone and needy again?” Harry asked, his moist hand coming up to brush against Peter’s face. Peter bit the inside of his mouth, trying to resist the urge to suck his friend’s fingers clean.

“I don’t know,” Peter muttered, earning him an angry shove as Harry wandered back to the bed.

“You don’t know? Then tell me why did you come Peter?” Harry asked as he sat on the end of his bed, hands running up and down the sides of his thighs in what Peter assumed was an attempt to keep himself under control.

“Because you asked me to,” Peter answered.

“And what? You’re just going to keep me company through it? You’re a cleaver boy Peter, you should know that won’t make this anymore bearable for me,” Harry snarled, his jaw tight and Peter managed to take a step forward out of the doorway.

“Harry-“

“Do not make me beg Peter, not more then I already have for you,” and it’s then that Peter sees the fear that underlies the anger. The fear that, even having found a cure to the death that was hanging over his head, Harry Osborn still had no control over his life.

Peter finally gained control over his legs and moved across the room to where Harry sat, gently running his fingers through the blonde’s hair in an attempt to flatten it back to its usual style.

“Peter?” Harry asked, his voice holding both anger and hope that he had convinced his friend.

“Just relax,” Peter murmured, gently pushing Harry down onto the bed, encouraging him to shift towards the headboard as he joined him.

“Relax? What do you think I’ve been trying to do the whole time,” Harry snarled as Peter kissed his way down his chest. A broken moan filled the air when Peter licked where leg meets pelvis and Harry gave out a shaky laugh, his hand moving down to grip into Peter’s hair. “Although if that’s the encouragement I just might be able to.”

Peter gave a hum, kissing his way back up to Harry’s face before pulling away to look down at him, “You’re sure about this right?”

“Oh for fucks sake- yes Peter, I am absolutely sure I want you to fuck me. Isn’t the smell of heat supposed to make you lose control or something?” Harry grumbled as Peter moves down to kiss his neck.

“I guess I just have better control then most,” Peter said and Harry let out a bitter laugh.

“Wouldn’t that just be my luck, sleep with the only fucking guy who doesn’t get affected by the scent of a heat.”

“Wouldn’t say I’m not affected,” Peter replied as he moved back down to kiss Harry’s thigh.

“Then shut up and start acting like it!” Harry snapped; his hand once again in Peter’s hair, pulling him so his face was in front of the omega’s pelvis.  

Peter hummed in agreement, giving Harry’s dick a few gentle licks as he shifted the Omega’s legs and hips until they were in the position he wanted – spread wide and canted upwards so he could reach all.

“Finally,” Harry muttered, his grip on Peter’s head lightening as he relaxed back, letting Peter’s hands around his hips support him.

Peter gave another lick to the penis in front of him before moving down to give the asshole a lick, getting the full taste of Harry’s slick on his tongue and earning him a curse for his efforts.

“More?” Peter teasingly asked, pulling away slightly.

“Yes, Jesus, fuck,” Harry moaned in reply, his hand shoving Peter’s head back between his thighs.

Peter complied; tongue delving back into the crack as his hands gently massaged the asscheeks they were using to hold Harry’s hips up.

“Fuck Peter, more please?” Harry groaned and Peter obliged, moving one of his hands so he could push a finger inside while still working the rim with his tongue.

It didn’t take long before Peter added a second, then a third. From what he had seen earlier, Harry had had four fingers pushed inside him in an attempt to satisfy his need so it didn’t take much to spread him open again.

“Peter, that’s enough, oh god, just fuck me okay? Hurry up, I need you in me,” Harry moaned, and Peter kissed his way up the other’s body, his fingers still deep within the omega. 

“How do you want it?” he asked, kissing and sucking against Harry’s neck in a way that was sure to leave marks the next day.

“I really don’t care, just hurry it up,” Harry grumbled and Peter obliged, pulling his fingers out and flipping Harry over so he was braced on his hands and knees on the bed.

“Old fashion way Peter? Should have known you’d want your first time like that,” Harry teased but was silenced when Peter thrust into him, completely entering in one long thrust.

“Doing okay?” Peter asked, leaving a trail of light kisses on Harry’s shoulder.

“Yeah, fine, keep going.”

Peter complied with the request. Thrusting out and then in again, slowly picking up speed as he kissed and licked and bit along the exposed back in front of him until they both eventually reached climax.

It took five minutes of them both panting against the sheets before either could manage to vocalise their thoughts, and ever then few words were traded between the two of them. They both knew they’d have to eventually figure out how their relationship was going to be affected by what they had done but for the time being they just didn’t care.


	23. Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said I’d be doing all the prompts once I got off uni, but instead I wrote the minibang and then had to work, so I decided you’d rather have one of my already sitting there oneshots instead of waiting even longer for me to write + edit a new one. The filled prompts should (hopefully) be the ones up next. 
> 
> I think this is my first oneshot dealing with Peter and Gwen still being together when Peter and Harry start making moves on each other. It’s just normally something I don’t think much about. 
> 
> Warnings: Open-relationship as a solution to problems, technical-cheating, Gwen Stacy being a perfect human being.

“Gwen we need to talk...” Peter mumbled as the two of them walked out of the airport.

“Has it got something to do with the limo waiting for us?” Gwen asked, noticing the Oscorp labelled limousine waiting outside the airport.

“How do you know it’s for us, it could be for some high level employee who happened to arrive at the same time-“

“Harry sent you in it – I know Peter,” Gwen said easily as she made her way over to the limo, handing her luggage to the waiting driving to put in the back while Peter stumbled after her.

“You know? Ah... how much exactly do you know?”

“That Harry’s been making moves on you the whole time I’ve been in England, and I know while the gossip-mags are exaggerating the whole thing slightly there is something there. I know that while you’ve been trying to stop him all your attempts are half-hearted at best and based more around a moral obligation to me then an actual want for him to stop,” Gwen said as if it was all the most obvious things in the world. She half-dragged Peter into the back of the limo so the boy would follow and not just stand on the side of the road gawking.

 “Gwen, I’m sorry I just-“ Gwen put a finger to Peter’s lip silencing him before giving a sweet smile.

“Peter I know, I could tell from our Skype-calls you’re in love with him.”

“Gwen.”

“Don’t start Parker; I’ve already contacted the necessary people and have figured out the solution to your problem,” she put on most serious voice and Peter shrunk.

“If you want to break up I understand,” he mumbled, glancing up at her from where he had shrunk against the door.

“No Peter, that isn’t the solution. I talked to Harry,” she continued, stopping Peter from his attempts at reply. “We figured it out. During the semester, while I’m in England he has you; when I return home I have you. We can figure out what’s going to happen once I graduate... closer to that date.”

“You mean it?” Peter asked, apprehensive waiting for it to be revealed a joke and Gwen revealing she was acutally going to actually break up with him – or force him to stop seeing Harry.

“Totally serious Pete, there’s just one condition.”

“Anything.”

“While I’m in England I’m allowed to date. I’m not saying I’m going to suddenly find anything serious right away, but I can go out to dinner with the cute boy in my class, or maybe go see a movie with the guy who lives next door.” Peter didn’t even react to her suggestions just smiled happily at her.

“That’s fine, that’s, totally fine,” he said quickly once he realized she wanted an actual response.

“Good, I’d hate to have to fight with you over something as silly as this,” she stared out the window before continuing. “So what’s our first big plan for me now I’m home?”

“... I was just going to take you home and let you sleep off the jet-lag, but if you want we could go out for lunch...?”

“Lunch sounds goods Peter. You have no idea how much I missed New York food while in England.”

“Really the food’s that bad over there?” Gwen just smiled in reply and somehow knew everything would work out in the end.


	24. Health

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot is roughly based off an idea from Anonchick on AO3 who said (in response to the oneshot ‘Care’ which is chapter 19 on AO3) it’d be interesting to see a flip of it, where Harry takes too much care of his body in an effort to be different to his father to the point where Peter has to tell him to chill (I’m paraphrasing here). The idea hooked my brain so strongly that even though I have other prompts to fill I had to fill it right away. So here it is. 
> 
> Warnings: mpreg, Harry’s fucked up family, Harry being intense, and horrible tasting health-drinks.

“Seriously Harry, how many of those shakes have you had today?” Peter asked as he moved to sit next to the blonde on the couch, having returned from his daily superheroing.

“My second, I’ll have another one after dinner,” Harry replied shrugging.

“Seriously, they cannot be that nice,” Harry didn’t even fight when Peter took the drink from his hand to take a swig of it. Within seconds it was passed back and Peter’s face showed his disgust clearly, “No, they are not that nice. I don’t even think weird pregnancy cravings would make that digestible.”

“It’s not that bad,” Harry protested but Peter silenced him with a look. “Okay, so they are that bad, but they’re good for the kid.”

“Seriously? Harry, you’re barely 3 months along, I don’t think you need to be this intense about it all.”

“I’m not that intense,” Harry went to defend.

“You’ve already taken time off the company, risking it falling into the hands of some psycho while you’re gone. You have started the perfect ‘pregnancy’ diet, and if you had your way I’d stop being Spiderman and just dote on you the whole time.”

“Don’t you want to dote on me Peter?” Harry asked, but his face showed the joke.

“So not the point Harry, and you know it. You do not need to lock yourself away as if you’re some 1920’s housewife who doesn’t want to go outside lest anyone know about her ‘condition’,” Peter snuggled himself up against Harry, hands idly wrapping around the other’s stomach.

“I’m not that bad, I dragged you out for dinner two nights ago,” Harry protested.

 “Yes and then you managed to pick the most secluded, secure booth in the whole restaurant.”

“I just didn’t want the press to gossip…”

“Harry. Firstly, they know. Secondly, you’ve never really been one to completely avoid them.”

“I know but… it’s different now.”

“What’s different?”

“This,” Harry gestured to himself in a movement, but it was clear what he meant.

“Because you’re pregnant?”

“Yes, I can handle whatever they say. I don’t want them to talk bad about them.”

“Harry, it’s currently a pile of cells working on becoming a human, I don’t think it particularly cares what the press says about it,” Peter said, his hands gently rubbing Harry’s sides in order to comfort and calm him.

“But they will when they’re born, and I want to give them as clean of a start as possible.”

“You’re not possible projecting are you?” Peter asked, leaning his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“No, not at all,” Harry replied, tensing.

“Not even a little bit?”

Harry sighed; he leant back against Peter before replying, “Okay, so maybe a little bit. I just want the kid to know that they’re loved and were from the very moment we knew about them, you know? It wasn’t just some needed inconvenience for public image that I plan on dumping into some boarding school the second I get the chance.”

“And we will make sure it does, but you’re literally going insane over making sure everything is perfect. Relax a little, everything will be okay,” Peter said, kissing the side of Harry’s neck gently.

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because it’s clear you love them even now. It’ll be fine.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, now come on. Let’s go get you something for lunch that doesn’t taste like… that,” Peter said, indicating the horrible drink. Harry gave him a laugh but allowed himself to be pulled up and out of the couch and guided towards the kitchen.


	25. Reconcile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off all the comments on the oneshot Truth which is chapter 16 on the AO3 version of these things. The comments were of people asking to see the two of them make up after the fight they had. 
> 
> As it is a continuation of that plot line Harry is still pregnant in this oneshot even though I make absolutely NO EXPLICID MENTION towards it what-so-ever… oops. In other news this is the first one-shot written in the books I brought for the oneshots which is YAY I have a purpose for it! 
> 
> Warnings: not-mentioned-but-actually-there-mpreg, slightly manipulative behaviour/ disregard for lovers wishes, Peter and Harry being shitty boyfriends to each other.

“Harry?” Peter called from the outside of the bedroom door that Harry had locked himself into for the past week.

“Go away Peter,” Harry called back and Peter sighed.

“Please Harry. Can I at least come in?”

“Do whatever you want Peter, that’s what you already seem to be doing.”

“Harry… look, I’m sorry. I thought you knew.”

“How could I have known Peter? You never told me.”

“But you kissed me, him, whatever.”

“He had just saved my life.”

“So you’d kiss anyone who saved your life?” Peter asked. He didn’t mean for the jealousy to creep into his voice, but it was there.

“No, I… it was the adrenalin.” Silence filled the air after Harry’s attempted explanation.

“Harry please tell me I can come in. This isn’t a conversation I want to have through a door.”

“Fine, whatever.” While not complete allowance, Peter guessed it was as close as he was going to get and opened the door.

Harry sat on the end of the bed, the room a mess around him. His puffy red eyes made it clear that the Osborn heir had been crying a lot over the past week.

“Harry,” Peter said gently as he took a careful step forward.

“What is it now Peter? Do you want to tell me you had the cure all along and didn’t tell me because you thought I already knew?”

Peter’s cringe was apparently an admission of guilt in Harry’s eyes as it was only because Peter managed to reach and sooth him that he didn’t fly into a rage.

“I’m sorry Harry, I know I should have realised you didn’t know but I got so caught up in the saving  you and then you kissed me and I didn’t even think and I’m sorry,” Peter said and Harry sighed.

“It’s not really your fault. I mean it is your fault about not tell me that you were Spiderman because so not cool but… the fact you were Spiderman doesn’t change the fact I was willing to cheat on  you with some masked vigilante. How pathetic can I get.”

“Uhhh… being the masked vigilante?” Peter joked but shrunk under Harry’s weak glare, “I’m sorry. I know, I’m sorry.”

“No Pete, I’m sorry for being a shitty boyfriend. Can you forgive me?”

“Sure,” Peter said instantly. “Can you forgive me for secretly fighting crime in a skin tight suit?”

“I guess,” Harry said, leaning against Peter for comfort.

“So we good?” Peter asked and Harry shrugged.

“Still need some time to get over the fact that you’re Spiderman. But yeah, we’re good.”


	26. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I have prompts to fill but I haven’t gotten around to writing them (have other things to edit/finish writing first) so here’s one of my backlog to keep you with fic while I finish the 2 WIP and start on those prompts. 
> 
> I had actually completely forgotten about this one, so it was a pleasant surprise when I opened to edit it.
> 
> Warnings: Sort-of-evil-Harry, bad use of Oscorps resources, bad boyfriending, non-healthy relationship habits

Spiderman struggled against the goons as they tied him to a chair in what he knew was in one of the lower rooms of the Oscorp building (you can blind him with your sack of questionable smells, but you cannot stop his enhanced hearing from the sounds he _knows_ means Oscorp). They probably brought him here for their boss to gloat at him before killing him – or maybe getting his DNA, he wasn’t entirely sure what the current evil among the Oscorp elite wanted from him. At least he’d get to see the face of said elite before he died... hopefully.

“Hello Spiderman,” _of course,_ if anyone at Oscorp had reason to kidnap him it would be the owner of the voice.

“You know Mr Osborn you could always just ring me if you wanted to talk?” Spiderman replied earning him a dark chuckle.

“You never seem to answer my calls. Guards, leave me and the captive alone – turn off the security cameras as well,” sure enough the sounds of four sets of feet leaving, followed by a familiar weight sitting on his lap as the sack was pulled from his head. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dimmed, so cliché villains-laired lighted room to the grin of his boyfriend.

“Seriously Pete, would it kill you to answer your phone?” Harry asked.

“I’m sorry I’m not always in the phone answering position at 2am in the morning – robbers seem to think it’s primetime for their crime sprees. You never answer when I ring back!” Peter protested.

“That’s because you ring me back when I’m in meetings Peter, seriously we need better time-management skills if we ever want to have a chance to see each other outside of dark Oscorp rooms,” Harry said, shifted his weight so he was more comfortably sitting in Peter’s lap, his arms lazily resting on his boyfriends shoulders.

“I don’t know, I can think of one dark room owned by you that I wouldn’t mind spending time in,” Peter replied as he shifted his hips.

“Seriously? You’re going to make a sex joke right now?”

“Why else would you have me kidnapped and tied up like this? Don’t tell me this is how all your dates are held?” Peter teased and Harry just buried his head into his boyfriend’s shoulders to hide his grin.

“Official I’ve brought you here to kill you so all evidence of our companies questionable research is removed.”

“And unofficially?”

“I missed you,” Harry said pulling back to watch Peter’s face as he purposely shifted his hips to grind against Peter’s slowly forming erection.

“Okay, okay, fair enough. I missed you two, now can you untie me so I can show you just how much I missed you?”

“I don’t know, I kind of like you like this, all unable to stop me from doing whatever I so want from you,” Harry leant in to give Peter a deep kiss.

“As fun as that sounds, and really Harry, it does sound fun. We should do it some other time. You realise I’m going to have to escape after this and I would much rather run the gauntlet that is Oscorp security without cum soaked pants. So if we’re going to do what you suggest – which by the way I’m all for, there is no complaints from me about that – I would much rather if we did it after getting my suit off. And to do that I kind of need my hands,” Peter rambled in explanation.

Harry sighed in response, burying his head back into Peter’s shoulder. His hands reached around to behind Peter to undo the rope as he replied, “you have to ruin my fun don’t you?”

“No Harry we will have our fun. Just next-time _please_ email me or something so we can do this without me having to flee for my life from your security afterwards, okay?” Peter said as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, pulling the other the slightest bit closer to him.

“You had better reply to that or so help me Peter, I will take over the criminal underworld of this city so I can actually spend some time with you,” Harry replied earning him a kiss.

“I never doubt you would.”


	27. Save You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (from Anonchick on chapt19) – Peter revealing he’s Spiderman after Saving Harry 
> 
> So this prompt could technically be read one of two ways: either Peter uses his Spiderman powers as Peter to save Harry and then has to explain that he’s Spiderman OR Peter as Spiderman saves Harry and then reveals he’s Peter (I mean I know which one they meant but shhhhh) – either way the confrontation would end up much the same. Therefore, instead of making this two fills of the two options this will be posted as one but split in three – the first two being the two options and the third being the reaction either way. Understand? If not it’ll hopefully be made clear when you read the fic... 
> 
> In other news I’m currently working on a Christmas fic (as well as SO MANY other responsibilities I didn’t realise I’d have this holidays), so other then the minibang which will be posted whenever it is due you probably won’t see any more fics from me until the Christmas Oneshot. Sorry but... life sort of ran away from me.

Option 1: Spiderman saves Harry as Peter

The restaurant had been attacked, most of the people either evacuated or were cowering somewhere unwilling to look at the damage the gunman was causing. Harry had of course ignored Peters pleas to just stay down and stay silent until the police came and had to antagonise the robber. Now there was a table being thrown at him, and no way for Peter to secretly stop it. The only way he would be able to save Harry was if he revealed who he was too him.

Sending the web out was second nature to him by this point. He had done it countless times as Spiderman, as well as the many times he had done it as Peter when no-one was looking. But people were looking now, or at least two people.

Harry’s eyes widened as the web knocked the table off its trajectory and into the buffet bar. He continued to stare silently as Peter moved in front of him, easily disarming the man and pinning him to the wall somewhere.

“Harry?” Peter asked, turning around to look at his friend who seemed to have almost stopped breathing how little movement his body made. “Harry are you still in there?”

“Peter?” Harry’s eyes managed to focus onto to Peter, revealing the conflicting emotions inside.

“Yes Harry?”

“Have you been lying to me about how exactly you know Spiderman?”

 

 

Option 2: Peter saves Harry as Spiderman

“Put me down!” Harry demanded as Peter swung them up onto the rooves of one of the surrounding buildings from the ally.

“Give me a second,” Spiderman replied, his grip just tightening when Harry attempted to squirm out of his arms again.

“Put me down now!” Harry demanded again and Spiderman managed to get them safely onto the roof so he could set Harry down onto it.

“How am I supposed to get down from here?” Harry asked, having noticed the distinct lack of ladder leading down from the roof.

“I don’t know, maybe you should have thought of that when you demanded to be put down instead of thanking me for saving your life.”

“ _Saving my life_? Are you insane? Those thugs were barely a threat.”

“Are you sure? Because the three guns trained on you said something different.”

“I would have been fine. I don’t need your help or protection.”

“Yes you do.”

“No I don’t.”

“Okay then. How are you going to get down from the roof then?”

“Call a helicopter.”

“You don’t own one.”

“Yes I do.”

“No you don’t – your company does, but they won’t let you use it for personal reasons. I think they’d consider this a personal reason.”

“How do you know that?” Harry demanded, his arms crossed.

“Doesn’t matter right now. Do you want me to help you off the building or not?”

“I want you to tell me how you know about the helicopter.”

“Jesus Harry. You are actually the worst, do you know that?” Harry let out a snort at Spiderman’s comment. “I know because you told me okay?”

Harry just stared when Peter took off the mask. “Peter?” he managed to finally say.

“Yes Harry?”

Harry didn’t manage a reply for a long time, just staying at Peter with wide, conflicted eyes. Peter gave him the time, figuring it would take a while to process that your lover was also the superhero you spent most of your days badmouthing.

 

Part 3: The conclusion either way

“So you’re Spiderman?” Harry asked as Peter sat in his living room, the Spiderman mask in his hand.

“Yes,” Peter replied, his head bowed.

Harry nods in response, his mouth dry as he manages to stop his pacing and sit in one of the chairs. “For how long?”

“About the same time the newspapers started reporting on it.”

“So you didn’t start of as some unknown defender of the people – right into popular spotlight?”

“Pretty much.”

“Jesus Pete – what on earth possessed you to do that?”

“Don’t know. I got these powers and realised I couldn’t not use them. At first it was only supposed to be small, help the police out a bit, maybe stop a crime or two happening. But then other things started happening... and there were people out there the police just couldn’t handle themselves and...”

“You decided to deal with them yourself?”

“Well, not completely by myself. I’ve had Gwen’s help for all but the first year of it.”

“Gwen’s help? You mean she knows?”

“Yes?” Peter replied, hoping it wouldn’t push Harry into some angry fit.

“No wonder she’s been so cold to me. I thought it was because I’m dating you and she’s your ex, but it makes sense... my company does create a lot of problems for Spiderman... I mean for you.”

“I does,” Peter agreed with a laugh but sobered up when he saw no reaction on Harry’s face. “You okay?”

“I don’t know Pete. If you asked me yesterday what I thought of Spiderman I’d say he was a menace to society who needs to butt out of my business. But now? I don’t know, everything he’s done is now in a different light because it was you behind that mask. You destroying some of my companies best inventions. And I know you Pete, I know you wouldn’t destroy something like that unless you had a damn good reason to do it and I want to trust you on that. But I don’t know, because some of that stuff I was assured was entirely safe...”

“What do you want me to do?” Peter asked as he stood up and Harry sighed.

“Give me some time... a week, maybe. I don’t know. I’ll call you in a week at least. I just need some time to think... and research and... can I have a kiss before you go?”

Peter nodded, coming over to give Harry a quick kiss.

“I’ll miss this...” Harry muttered as they broke away.

“Are... are we’re breaking up?” Peter asked timidly and Harry shook his head.

“No... I don’t think so... but it won’t be the same will it Pete? Our relationship.”

“It could be.”

“I’m going to have to pick between you and my company Pete. Maybe not right away but eventually I will... you’re too much of a threat to them.”

“For now can we just stay how we are?”

“Don’t think so Pete,” Harry said giving his lover a weak smile, and Peter nodded accepting whatever fate their relationship now had.


	28. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly sorry about the long break, first I had to finish work on the two individual oneshots for the minibang and Christmas (if you haven’t seen them go to my fic collection and go read them), then I took a break until after New Years and then my internet died for a week... so yeah, delays everywhere – but I’m back so YAY! 
> 
> Prompt from MathiasKejseren on chapter 24: “So Peter and Harry have to tell Steve and Tony that Peter is pregnant (you can switch it to Harry If you really want too, but I'm a sucker for pregnant!peter). There's yelling and arguing and someone ends up crying. I was thinking Peter would end up crying (Hormones ya know), but it would be really interesting if it was Tony or Steve.” 
> 
> I don’t think I got the intensity they wanted from it (I mean Peter hardly really starts crying and while Tony starts to fire up he doesn’t get much of an ‘argument’ in before being shut done) so I hope it’s okay these guys were just not behaving for me 
> 
> Also remember in a oneshot forever ago I mentioned that I was stealing plot from a longer mpreg fic I figured I was never going to end up writing? Yeah, this is also poached from the fic – again changed a few things so it would fit the prompt better but still I’m glad it gets to exist in some form.

The restaurant Tony and Steve had been told to meet them at was nice. It wasn’t the top of the market but it had a good name for itself among the locals and was obviously willing to give them a private room where they wouldn’t be disturbed during whatever conversation they held while there. Harry and Peter looked nervous on their side of the table, sending the clear message that this conversation was one that had to happen rather than one that they wanted to happen.

“So Bruce has told us you have something to tell us,” Tony said, forcing the conversation to start when both Peter and Harry seemed reluctant.

“Did he now?” Peter said with a nervous laugh. “I wouldn’t know why.”

“Come on Pete, we’re not stupid. The two of you wouldn’t have invited us out to dinner like this if you didn’t want to tell us something,” Steve said, reaching over the table to take Peter’s hand in a reassuring grip. “Whatever it is you can tell us.”

Harry’s hand moved to gently rub against Peter’s back in a comforting gesture. “It’ll be okay Pete, you can tell them.”

Peter gave a light shake of his head and both Steve’s and Harry’s comforting gestures increased.

“Whatever it is it can’t be worse then what I’ve done before,” Tony said in an attempt to break the tense mood as well as give Peter the comfort that no matter what he had done they would still forgive him.

Peter managed a weak laugh that showed that he somehow thought whatever he had done was worse than the things Tony had done. He closed himself further off making the comforting gestures have even less effect.

“Do you want Bruce to just tell us?” Steve asked gently when it became clear that Peter wasn’t about to start a conversation at any point even with Harry’s and Steve’s attempts at give him the confidence to do so.

Peter shook his head again, “No... uh... it’s fine, I’ll tell you.”

The silence returned again, but only for a few seconds as Peter gathered his courage to look up and meet the eyes of his adoptive fathers. “I’m pregnant,” he said, having decided that like pulling a bandaid it was just better to do it all at once. And anyway, they had already delayed it enough with the dinner farce, best to just get it over with.

“I’m sorry, what?” Steve said, his voice strained but controlled. Tony looked like he’s ready to jump over the table and kill Harry then and now, consequences be damned; but Steve’s hand griped steady on his arm and he didn’t move.

“I’m pregnant?” Peter repeated again, eyes suddenly unable to continue meeting their gaze.

“You,” Tony snapped, his full attention on Harry with a look in his eyes that promised pain.

“Tony,” Steve said warningly. As much as he agreed with the sentiment behind Tony’s anger he also knew it wouldn’t completely fair to aim it all at Harry, nor was it fair to the restaurants staff to start a fight in the room they had carefully prepared for them.

“Don’t Tony me,” Tony snapped in response, tugging his arm out of Steve’s grip. “The stupid son-of-a-bitch could even figure out how to use a condom correctly and now Peter’s fucking pregnant because of it.”

“It wasn’t his fault,” Peter went to protest.

“No it is his fault, he should have thought.”

“ _I_ didn’t even know I could get pregnant,” Peter said which managed to gain him Tony’s attention.

“How?”

Peter managed a weak shrug, his eyes watering from the stress. “I never got tested. My Aunt and Uncle couldn’t really afford it when I was a kid and I guess everyone just sort of forgot about it until now.”

 “Pete-“ Harry reached out to grab Peter’s shoulder in comfort only to be shrugged off.

“It’s fine, really. I should have thought of it but I didn’t; so neither of you can pull the ‘we should have paid for it’ blame-game. There’s nothing we can do about it now so we just have to move forward,” Peter didn’t cry, really he didn’t. Sure a couple tears escape his eye with the admission but it wasn’t crying, not _really_.

“So what are you going to do now?” Steve asked carefully, not wanting to accidently bring up a topic that was uncomfortable for Peter.

“Keep it. I think that if having two billionaires helping raise you, even if everyone else you grow up associated with is a superhero with baggage doesn’t manage to give the you a good life then no-one can. That’s if you’re willing to help me?”  Peter asked, eyes purposely meeting Tony’s.

“Of course,” Tony said instantly, “I’m just not sure I should be counted as one of the good influences for the child. That’s more Steve’s area of expertise.”

Peter managed a weak laugh in response, wiping the few tears from his face.

“We’ll all help you Peter. I’m sure with all of us we’ll be able to work it out,” Steve said, reaching out to once again take Peter’s hand in a comforting gesture.

“I mean worst case scenario we can just give the kid to Sam to go raise in suburbia somewhere while I deposit lots of money into a bank account to support them both. He seems like the most capable of raising a kid,” Tony said, earning him an elbow in the ribs from Steve and a protesting noise from Harry.

“Where am I in this worst case scenario?” the Osborn heir demanded.

“You’re abandoned Peter,” Tony said sharply earning him another jab in the side.

“What Tony means is that even if something where to happen to both of you we’d make sure the child was looked after and not just abandoned or forced to become a member of the team,” Steve explained, and Peter nodded.

“Thank you,” Peter said as he relaxed slightly. He knew that everything wouldn’t be easy moving forward but at least he knew he had people backing him and that was more than most unwed teenage mothers had.


	29. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original prompt on tumblr was about Peter helping a touch starved Omega!Harry. I somehow turned that into Peter complaining to Gwen about a touch-starved-Omega!Harry’s behaviour and her just telling him how to deal with it. Because as competent as Peter is I seem to have this weird mentality that his reaction to most situations in this life are: Panic, Contact Gwen, Panic to her, have her give calm general advice, EUREKA moment, fix the problem. I don’t know, that’s just the vibe I get from him... 
> 
> Warnings: Omega!verse, Harry’s fucked up life (this should just be a general warning for the series I swear), Peter complaining about his boyfriend to his ex-girlfriend.

It started off small – Harry would always end and begin their hangout sessions with a hug. Peter thought nothing of it; his friend probably just missed him. Even after he found out Harry was an Omega he still didn’t think much of it.

When they started dating it became slightly more obvious. If they were in public Harry would always keep a respectful one-metre away from Peter at all times. But when in private he would make just about any excuse to touch Peter, brushing past him every time he passed him.

Once they were mated it just all the more desperate in nature. He would cling to Peter when they were together, and in public it was near impossible to make him let go of Peter’s hand.

“I don’t understand Gwen, he just seems to always want to be in contact with me,” Peter complained to his ex-girlfriend now-confident as they sat crossed legged in the middle of his room.

“Really Peter, you can’t figure out why he’d be like that?” Gwen asked, her eyebrow raised.

“No! He’s all cool calm and collected when he’s facing his board when I’m around it’s like he’s a little kid hiding behind his father,” Peter said and Gwen’s nose crinkled.

“Okay, first, never use that mental image in regards to your boyfriend again – it just makes too many problematic associations in my mind. Second, he’s the head of a massive multi-billion-dollar company and an _Omega_ Pete. He probably spend all his childhood kept away from as many people as possible so as to decrease the risk of his precious virtue being taken away. Its clear his father wasn’t much for the touchy-feely either, you’re probably the first human being he’s been allowed to really be close to. You’re telling me if you were in his position you wouldn’t be a little clingy?” Gwen asked and Peter sighed.

“That’s the thing – he’s not clingy. I can go weeks without hearing even a word from him and then when I see him next I can’t get him off my lap. I just want it to be a bit more-“

“Consistent?” Gwen asked and Peter slink his shoulders in defeat, “you knew when you got into that relationship Peter: if you wanted consistency Harry was not the one to give it to you.”

“You’re one to talk,” Peter grumbled under his breath and Gwen just laughed.

“And that is why we’re not talking about your relationship with me. There are other options then me and Harry to date you realize? Please tell me you realise that Peter? You’re not that bad of a catch.”

“Can we go back onto the problems with my boyfriend and not the likelihood of me getting dates? It’s sort of weird talking to you about that.”

“Fine, but I don’t see why you’re having such a problem with this. Just talk to him Peter, and let him have the contact he needs with you – once he’s realized you’re not going anywhere he’ll stop it. You just got to give him time, kay?” Gwen explained as they both stood up. “Anyway, I’ve got family dinner to go too so I can’t stay, just think of what I’ve said. Okay Pete?”

“Yeah, I will. Thanks Gwen. Sorry about dragging you into my relationship problems... again,” Peter replied as he led her through the house to the front door.

 “You know I’m always willing to help you out Peter – even if it’s just helping you figure out the mess that is your love-life,” Gwen said, leaning over to kiss Peter on the cheek before fleeing down the driveway before he had time to protest.

Peter just waved her goodbye, before returning to his room. He grabbed his mobile from the table and selected Harry’s number to ring – it was time he had a serious conversation with his boyfriend.


	30. Spiderman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I'm 30 oneshots in! This is officially my longest running onshot series by a fair bit now... WOW. 
> 
> So I’ve been meaning to write this thing for AGES. Like gods people, this idea has been swimming around my head for probably a month now it is so good to finally get it down on paper. This is my ‘Miles starts Spidermaning and Peter and Harry have a conversation about the new Spider rocking around the city’ oneshot that I’ve wanted to do for ages. 
> 
> Warnings: Harry showing a little of his evil side for like one paragraph, young crime fighting, other than that pretty tame.

“So I take it that the Spiderman that just fought a bunch of super villains in the middle of Times Square wasn’t you?” Harry asked as Peter walked through his front door.

“What? No, it was totally me,” Peter said, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist trying to distract him from the conversation.

“The Spiderman was thrown through three walls and pummelled pretty heavily into the concrete. You have no injuries on you currently so it couldn’t be you.”

“Seriously? Please tell me you recorded the footage of it?” Peter demanded and Harry nodded.

“I did, not that it matters; it’s all over the internet anyway. So who is this new Spiderman? Is he a threat?”

“I told you, my healing has gotten better so I now heal before I even reach your house,” Peter said, ignoring Harry’s questions.

“Peter, yesterday you were basically dragged here by Gwen half-dead. You’re healing factor isn’t getting better.”

“Just happened today, I’m pretty amazed too. Can I borrow your computer to see the footage?”

“Peter,” Harry said, blocking Peter into a wall and resting his arms on either side of his boyfriends head, causing Peter to give a nervous chuckle. “I know when you’re lying. So you are going to tell me what you know about this new Spiderman right now or I will use my enhanced strength to give you the injuries he’s currently suffering.”

“He’s young, okay? That’s all I really know, he’s younger than me. Like 13 or 14 young. He only put on the mask after I disappeared for a month – remember when I was sick and the world news thought Spiderman was dead? Yeah, then. Apparently he’s had the spider abilities for a little while – don’t know where he got them from. But he decided that because I was dead there had to be a Spiderman and he took up the mantle. Then when I returned he decided he enjoyed it so much that he couldn’t just stop and-“ Peter was cut off when Harry leant forward to kiss him.

“What do you want to do about it?”

“I want to know more about him. I want to make sure he’s safe and is having a normal life on top of the whole superhero thing, because I know how hard it is. But he doesn’t seem to want to talk about his personal life much, and has more problem with authorities then I do. I understand why but I still want to make sure he’s okay.”

“Do you want me to use some Oscorp resources in order to try and look into him, see if I can find anything out?” Harry asked and Peter shook his head.

“No, I don’t want him on any of Oscorp’s records. I’m sorry Harry, but I just don’t trust your company not to watch to research him or some shit. We both know there are some parts of it trying to capture my Spiderman, I want them to know as little about this kid as possible.”

“So what do you want to do?”

“I don’t know. Currently he seems to be okay, but... can you keep an eye on him for me? Keep it off Oscorp records, just... watch the news, maybe get some of Gwen’s help. Nothing too deep, just keep an eye on anything that looks like he might be having an off day so I can help him. I don’t want him to suffer like I had to.”

“Okay,” Harry said, giving Peter another peck on the lips, “that won’t be too hard; I already watch the news to make sure you’re not getting into trouble that you can’t handle. It’s pretty easy to tell the two of you apart by your costumes. I’ll just keep a record of his habits and see if he starts breaking any of them. Sounds good?”

“Yes. Thank you Harry, you’re the best boyfriend a superhero could ask for.”

“I know,” Harry said, allowing himself to be gathered up in Peter’s arms and accepting the kisses that are offered.


	31. Hydra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another Avengers crossover... or at least a Captain America crossover. 
> 
> So I’ve been wanting to write this one since I saw the new Captain America movie (well, it isn’t that new anymore, but you know what I mean). This one is actually set pre-relationship for Peter/Harry, which is a bit surprising for my writing but hey, I did say not all of these oneshots would be Parksborn (okay, so this one sort of ends on it but whateves could be taken as platonic love). 
> 
> Warnings: HYDRA, injuries, Harry’s horrible life, Peter having vague contact with vague unnamed people who can fix HYDRA-problems, pretty cannon typical tbh.

“Peter! Come down here please!” Aunt May’s voice echoed up the staircase into Peter’s room where he had taken up most of his wall mapping out the latest Super villains attacks in his attempts to find a pattern.

“I’ll be down in a minute. Just need to finish something!” Peter called back as he placed a tack on top of the bank that had been robbed the day before.

“Peter you need to come down here now!”

“Okay, Okay, I’m coming!” Peter called back, pulling away from his task he walked down the stairs wondering what was so important for his Aunt to need his attention right way. He reached the bottom the stairs and saw a bloodied, bruised, and wet Harry standing at his door with Aunt May trying to convince him to sit down before he collapsed.

“Hey Pete,” Harry muttered and Peter raced down the last steps to catch his friend before he collapsed.

“What happened?” Peter asked and May just shook her head.

“I don’t know, he just showed up like that asking to see you. Can you carry him? I want to get him to the couch so I can at least start cleaning all that blood off him.”

Peter nodded gently moving Harry so he could carry him onto the couch and then stood back as his Aunt moved around the kitchen, returning with a bowl of water and a towel. She instructed him to start _gently_ washing the blood off of Harry while she went to get some bandages.

After a few minutes of careful cleaning Harry’s eyes flickered open again and Peter paused his movements to address his friend.

“Harry? Are you okay?”

“Sorry about turning up so late at night. Didn’t know where else to go,” Harry muttered, as he tried to push himself up into a seated position, only to be gently held down by Peter.

“It’s fine. What happened?”

“You know how the whole SHIELD thing happened, with the Nazi-organisation?” Harry asked.

“HYDRA?”

“Yeah, them. After it all got released on the net I started doing some digging of my own – if an intelligence organization like SHIELD could be infiltrated, maybe there might be some in my company. Thought I’d check just to be sure, you know, didn’t really expect to find anything.”

“I’m guessing you found something?” Peter asked and Harry gave a weak laugh.

“Yeah, I did. Turns out my company had some deal with SHIELD back in the day in order to get some of the ex-HYDRA intelligence to help us out as well. With them came the actual HYDRA presence.”

“What happened once you found out?”

“Members of my board showed up at my office, again. Felicia tried to tell them not to come in, again. God I hope she’s alright Pete, she’s been so good to me even when I’ve been so horrible to her. This time they didn’t just kick me out though, they told me they wanted me to stay quiet and then one of the guards hit me. I can’t remember much after that but I must of gotten out somehow, don’t think they exactly want me alive, you know? Might out them to the public and all. Couldn’t think of where else to go so I came here. I’m sorry for involving you in all this Pete-“

“It’s fine Harry, really. I just got to go make a call to someone, is it okay if I leave you to Aunt May to clean up?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Harry said, weakly waving Peter off.

Peter nodded, putting the towel back into the water and standing up to go ring the contacts he was starting to make as Spiderman.

“Peter,” Harry said, and Peter returned his attention back on his friend, “Thank you.”

“I know Harry, now get some sleep. We’ll deal with it in the morning.”

“We will... love you Pete, hope you know that.”

“I do Harry.”

“Good,” and with that Harry had drifted back into unconsciousness and Peter made his way back up the stairs to his bedroom to make the phone call out of his Aunt’s earshot.


	32. Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one shot is set in the 2003 Cartoon series. If you haven’t watched the series DO NOT FEAR, the only thing you need to know is that Harry wants to set Peter and MJ up so he keeps making BS excuses to leave them, then a few lines of dialogue later a news stations will always show some supervillain attacking in the background and Peter makes a BS excuse to leave MJ. Basically I’ve come to the conclusion that MJ is an IDIOT for not thinking Peter and Harry are fucking.

“Peter we need to talk,” Mary Jane said when she finally found where Peter had wandered off to on the campus.

“Not now MJ, I… uh… have a chem lab in 15 minutes and it’s on the other side of the campus,” Peter mumbled, his eyes glancing around the buildings surrounding them.

“I know Peter, and that’s okay. I just wanted to you to know that I know the secret you have been hiding from me and I wanted you to know I completely understand the reason you were keeping it a secret.”

“You… know?” Peter asked cautiously and MJ nodded.

“Yes I do. I know it can be hard sometimes knowing who you can trust with such knowledge and I wanted you to know that I will keep the secret safe,” MJ said her face serious. Peter seemed to relax a bit with that.

“You will?” MJ nodded to Peter’s question. “Thankyou, you don’t know how hard this has been for me.”

“I know Peter. I just want you to know that I’ll help you however I can. I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure you succeed at this, I can see that there’s so much on the line for you if you fail.”

“There is a lot. Thank you MJ, but really it’s something I can deal with myself, just stay out of it and stay safe okay? That’s all I need from you,” Peter said.

“I’ll be fine Peter,” MJ said sighing, “I can take care of myself. You’re the one that needs to keep an eye on your back being in the centre of the danger and all.”

“Really, it’s fine. I’m use to it now, I can deal.”

“I know you can but sometimes you need a little help to work things out. I’m always available as an ear to listen to any problems you have,” MJ said.

“Thanks MJ,” she nodded at his response and went to leave before turning.

“Don’t forget to tell Harry that too, I’m open to be an ear to listen if he’s having any problems as well,” she added and Peter paused.

“Wait… what?”

“You and Harry are dating right? Or at least… you know…?” she asked and Peter shook his head.

“Me and Harry? No. Don’t be ridiculous. We’re just friends.”

“Are you sure? Because the two of you do live together.”

“As friends.”

“And whenever he makes an completely obviously false excuse to leave us alone you are soon to follow and a completely obvious false excuse of your own.”

“I do not…” MJ raised and eye and Peter slunk. “Okay, maybe I do. But it’s not because of him I leave!”

“Are you sure Peter?”

“Yes I’m sure! I’m almost certain I’d be aware if me and Harry were… involved like that. We’re not, not that there’s anything wrong with that or anything, just we’re not, or at least I’m not like that… I think.”

MJ laughed at Peter’s attempts at explaining but didn’t argue further.

“Okay Peter, I believe you. You and Harry just both have completely unrelated secrets you have to go running off to whenever I try and spend time with you both.”

“Well… Harry just wants us to get together. Not that I have any say on that subject,” Peter was cut off from his rambling by MJ laughing again.

“I said I believe you Peter, you don’t need to keep going on,” she went to leave again before pausing. “What secret did you think I knew?”

“What? Oh… um… have you looked at the time, I really need to get going to that Chem lab. I’m going to be so late.” Peter sprinted off before MJ had a chance to reply, leaving her alone on the path.

She sighed but continued walking. It wasn’t as if she was unused to being abandoned in the middle of the campus by her two male friends.


	33. God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve been reading Loki mpreg fics… and have decided that Loki would totally be the god of mpreg if there was a universe in which it was an accepted, totally common thing (the 1am ramble about it is on my fanfiction tumblr somewhere… it’s date will give you an indication as to how much of a time difference there is between me writing and me posting these things). 
> 
> Warnings: mpreg, implied pseudo-incest (Thor and Loki), Loki being morally grey as fuck, as well as his status as ‘Supervillain’ being a bit dependant on the situation he is currently in. 
> 
> Also FIRST TIME WRITING LOKI – hope I did okay. Oh, and Harry’s family totally originated somewhere in the Nordic/Germanic area if you back AGES ago, why? Because one-off line in this fic requires it.

“You know, putting on weight is generally a good sign when pregnant.”

Harry quickly turned on the scales he had been standing on to face the unknown source of the voice. Loki was leaning against the doorframe giving a raised eyebrow at the Osborn’s alert expression.

“What do you want?” Harry asked, stepping off the scales to move towards the bathroom sink.

“No harm to you or your child,” Loki replied easily.

“Then why are you here?”

“I found out about your condition and thought I would… check in on you.”

“How?” They hadn’t gone public yet. Hell, he had only found out about it himself a week ago. If Loki could find out about Harry being pregnant then others could as well and the child would be in danger.

“Thor told me. The oath wouldn’t be able to keep him mouth shut about things like that once he finds out about them – too excited to share the news with _everyone_.”

“When?”

“That is irrelevant. Although to quell your worries I will inform you it was not in a situation that would indicate he is willing to run his mouth to others of my… professional disposition.” Harry relaxed slightly, as long as Loki was the only Supervillain who knew about it for now the situation could be handled – he still feared the day the news was going to become public.

“You still didn’t answer my question as to why you are here,” Harry said, managing to straighten up against the sink to gain some level of confidence in his body language.

“I told you, I simply wanted to check in on you.”

“Please forgive me for not believing you would have such an innocent motive but giving your track record…”

Loki sighed, taking a step into the bathroom and leaving the door clear. Harry glanced at it from the corner of his eye trying to figure out if he could bolt through it before the god noticed or could react. He decided he probably wouldn’t be able to.

“I will give you the fact that I have been neglecting my godly duties a lot lately, and that I have been acting in a way that would cause most people fear if I cornered them in their bathroom but that does not change the facts of what I am god of. Until there is someone more fitting on the title I will continue to hold the position that is god of male childbirth.”

Harry let out a bitter laugh, “so you’ve decided to take up your duties again because you found out I was pregnant?”

“Yes,” Loki replied simply. “I must say I am rather surprised it was you who I first got to visit – I thought for sure the Iron Man would be carrying the Captains child. They must be doing something to prevent it.”

 _Wonderful,_ Harry though, Tony Stark was more effective at remembering to use contraception then he was.

“I’m sure you would have had the time of your life surprising Tony with your presence while he was pregnant,” Harry said, suddenly realising that Peter’s inability to keep his mouth shut for his own survival had apparently rubbed off onto him.

Instead of the instant death he half expected to be the result of his statement, he earned himself a smirk from Loki. “Yes, you are correct. I would enjoy torturing Iron Man with my constant _help_ during his pregnancy, or better yet be the one to give him the news while in battle with him. But no matter how much I wish it I cannot control the conception of the child… only give protection once it has taken to its mother’s stomach.”

“Protection? Last I checked you guys weren’t actually gods just… insanely powerful people humans praised as gods.”

“You are correct. We do not have the power to bless people in the ways your ancestors believed. Asking Thor to lend you his power in battle will not make you a stronger warrior. However that does not stop me from being able to make your pregnancy easier. I am in possession of talents Thor does not have.”

“Magic,” Harry said and Loki nodded.

“Correct.”

“I do not mean to offend but I cannot simply trust you to cast some spell on me claiming it will help me or my child without knowing it isn’t actually going to blow up in everyone’s face.”

Loki seemed to recoil back at that statement. His expression one of confusion and realization, but it only took him a matter of seconds to school it again; returning to the body language of a god and supervillain.

“You are correct of course. The young spider has found himself a clever mate.”

“Not that clever, just possessing the basic instinct of self-preservation.”

“You would be surprised. I have managed to cause many of my tricks simply because of the blind trust of a mortal believing in my offers of reward fitting of a helper of a god.”

“Yeah well, most of the human race are greedy.”

“And you are not?” Loki asked, glancing around to the lavish bathroom of the Osborn mansion.

“My dad was. If it was him you were talking to I’m sure you wouldn’t of even had to state your terms to have him agreeing to help you for a reward,” Harry said shrugging. “I’m just… happy to be alive and healthy enough to have this kid growing in me.”

Loki’s face gave a flash of recognition, “Oh yes, I remember now. You were deathly ill only a short while ago. Thor told me about how much it had distressed the man of Spiders to know of your closeness with death. I think my brother might have even gone to mother asking her to give some protection to keep you from my daughter’s arms…”

“Seriously, why does Thor keep telling you these things?” Harry asked, feeling as if he was going to have to have a serious conversation with Peter about the things allowed to be shared with the God on the Avengers if all gossip made its way to Loki.

“I have my ways of loosening his tongue,” Loki said idly, taking the few steps required to cross the bathroom and be standing in front of Harry. “But that is unimportant to this conversation. I am simply here offering my godly services to a person in need.”

“Once again – no offence, but I’m not in that much need that I want help from you.”

“Fair enough,” Loki said with a shrug, “I cannot force your hand. However I do warn you I sense that your pregnancy will not be an easy one.”

“Do not fret though, you will not die from it,” Loki added in response to whatever expression Harry must have pulled to the statement.

“If you decide you would like my assistance merely ask for it and I shall give him. You can ever ask Thor if you want – he will vouch for the fact I would never cause harm to one under my godly protection no matter my thoughts on humanity as a whole.” With that he vanish, leaving Harry alone in the bathroom, the sounds of Peter coming in through the bedroom window feeling so far in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Norse Mythology Hel is where those who die by old age of disease go. Hel (or Hela), who watches over the relm is Loki’s daughter (although if you are in the Avengers fanbase you probably already probably know that).


End file.
